Riddick – Chroniken eines Kriegers: Der Purifier
by silverbullet27
Summary: Prä-Riddick - der Purifier hatte sich schon beinahe mit seinem Leben als Necromonger abgefunden, bis er relativ unsanft an seinen eigentlichen Auftrag erinnert wird.
1. Chapter 1

**Riddick – Chroniken eines Kriegers: Der Purifier**

Autorin: silverbullet27

Rating: ab 16

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, alles nur geliehen, etwas auf den Kopf gestellt, durchgeschüttelt und ohne finanzielle Hintergedanken zu einer wüsten Geschichte vermengt – okay, die Mutter Oberin und die Schwestern sind aus meinem Hirn entsprungen. Der Rest gehört Universal, David Thowy, Jim & Kent Wheat und was weiß ich wem noch…

A/N: Wer eine tiefgehende, niveauvolle Geschichte nach einem Vin-Diesel-Film erwartet, ist mit Sicherheit HIER verkehrt… In der Tat wollte ich mit dieser Fic nur mal wieder meine etwas dunklere Seite ausleben, einige Dinge testen und habe mir als Opfer den Purifier gesucht – möge Linus Roache mir verzeihen. Hätte er ihn nicht so tragisch gespielt, ich hätte ihn nicht beachtet. Nu isses zu spät… Andererseits, wer meine anderen Stories kennt, weiß, wie gern ich in den Köpfen meiner Protagonisten herumstochere, Selbstzweifel, Seelenqualen und unterdrückte Gelüste nach oben hole…

**Kapitel 1**

Das System, das man die Coalsack-Planeten nannte, war gefallen. Nur wenige Wochen hatten genügt, um acht ehemals florierende Wirtschaftsstützpunkte zu unterjochen, das menschliche Gut entweder zu konvertieren oder zu töten. Und die Kinder einzusammeln. Unter Baylock hatten die Necromonger begonnen, die Kinder der konvertierten Welten bei sich aufzunehmen, ihnen Bildung, Training und Moral zu vermitteln, bevor sie im Alter von sechzehn Jahren endgültig purifiziert wurden. Geborene Necromonger gab es seit der Entscheidung des Konzils unter Oltuvm nicht mehr. Dabei war es so viel sicherer, bereits Kinder im Glauben zu erziehen und in höhere Ämter zu setzen, als sich „nur" auf Konvertierte zu verlassen. Wer sollte das besser wissen als er? Einerseits war er noch relativ jung gewesen, als er konvertiert wurde, andererseits gab es da noch etwas in ihm, was niemand in seiner Umgebung ahnte. Nicht einmal der Lord Marshal, und ihn hätte das sicherlich brennend interessiert. Besonders bei der Nähe, die zwischen dem Oberhaupt der Necromonger und dem Purifier bestand.

Er atmete tief durch. Das Basilica-Schiff hatte den Orbit des letzten gefallenen Planeten dieses Systems verlassen, bald würde SIE kommen, um Bericht zu erstatten. Wie immer. Und wie immer würde sie versuchen zu verschwinden, bevor er mit ihr sprechen könnte. Oh, er wusste alles über SIE. Wann sie gefangen und konvertiert wurde, wie sie eigentlich hieß – bevor man sie nur noch „Mutter Oberin" nannte – wie sie sich den Schwestern angeschlossen hatte, deren Orden sie nun bereits seit drei Jahren leitete, ihre Augenfarbe, ihre Größe, ihr Gewicht und dass so manch von sich selbst überzeugter Commander sich an ihr die Zähne ausgebissen hatte. Aber nichts in ihrer Akte war für ihn im Moment wirklich von Belang.

Sie war so nah, eine seiner Untergebenen, und doch so unerreichbar fern, dass er sich an den Klang ihrer Stimme schon nicht mehr erinnern konnte, die er bei der Ernennungszeremonie zum letzten Mal gehört hatte. Immerhin hatte sie ihm ja antworten müssen, damals. Seitdem hatte er kein Wort mit ihr gewechselt. Sie eigentlich auch immer nur aus der Ferne gesehen, wenn überhaupt. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie nie sein Interesse geweckt, wenn sie nicht so konsequent vermeiden würde, ihm über den Weg zu laufen. Aber heute würde es ihm gelingen, mit ihr zu sprechen. Nicht nur, weil er es selbst wollte, sondern weil es notwendig geworden war.

Er stand neben Alsie und beobachtete seine Stellvertreter, Sekretäre und Adepten bei der Arbeit: aus allen Bereichen kamen Zahlen und Meldungen. Verluste, Anzahl der Gefangenen, der Konvertierungswilligen und – mit Eintreffen der Schwestern und ihrer Oberin – auch die Zahl der aufgenommenen Kinder und deren Daten. Reine Routine. Und doch behielt er den Eingang zu der Kapelle, in der nun alle Informationen zusammenkamen, mit zunehmender Unruhe im Auge.

Dann kamen sie. Fünf Schwestern. Eigentlich vier Schwestern und ihre Oberin. Wie immer trugen sie lange, hoch zugeknöpfte Kleider und lenkten dennoch begehrliche Blicke auf sich. Die Mutter Oberin war nur durch ihren reich verzierten Gürtel von den anderen Schwestern zu unterscheiden, auch über ihrem kahl rasierten Schädel trug sie einen Schleier, der von ihrem Kopfschmuck gehalten wurde. Züchtig wirkten sie – unnahbar. Vielleicht genau deshalb war es ein beliebter Sport unter den Commandern und anderen Offizieren geworden, eine von ihnen verführen zu wollen. Mit mäßigem Erfolg, sofern man den Gerüchten Glauben schenken konnte.

Der Purifier schüttelte innerlich immer wieder den Kopf, wenn er von den Erzählungen der Militärs etwas mitbekam – in der Necropolis wimmelte es von offenherzig gekleideten Frauen, die ihren Körper jedem hingaben, von dem sie sich einen gesellschaftlichen Aufstieg versprachen. Dame Vaako war so eine Frau – und er lehnte sie aus tiefstem Herzen ab. Sie konnte noch so oft betonen, wie sehr sie ihren Mann liebte, für einen Wink vom Lord Marshal würde sie alles stehen und liegen lassen. Aber dieser war schlau genug, sich jene von Ehrgeiz zerfressene Furie vom Hals zu halten. Stattdessen hatte der oberste der Necromonger selbst eine Schwester gefreit und zu einer seiner Favoritinnen gemacht. Oder lag darin das Interesse der Militärs an den Schwestern begründet? Es dem Lord Marshal gleichzutun?

Letztendlich war es ihm egal, wen oder was andere in ihre Betten nahmen. Als Purifier stand er selbst im Mittelpunkt gewisser lüsterner Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm unangenehm war. Nicht immer, da er auch kein Heiliger war, wie die meisten glaubten. Aber diese Affären waren selten, so wie er selten einen Menschen traf – egal ob Necromonger oder Brüter – der ihn nicht anwiderte. Unvollkommen waren die meisten. Egal ob schwach, dumm, ehrgeizig, selbstüberzeugt, arrogant, hochtrabend, unterwürfig, irgendetwas stieß ihn zumeist früher als später ab. Auch die stolzen Schwestern waren ihm im Grunde ein Dorn im Auge. Sie kapselten sich in ihrem Schiff fast vollständig von der Gesellschaft der Necromonger ab, widmeten sich ganz der Erziehung der noch zu konvertierenden Kinder und duldeten nur für das Kampftraining Männer in ihrer Gemeinschaft – aber auch diese hatten am Ende eines Tages das Schiff zu verlassen.

Auch jetzt, wo er endlich die Gelegenheit hatte, mit der Oberin zu sprechen – und das war es, was er seit Monaten zu erreichen versuchte – spürte er Wut in sich brodeln. Er erwartete wahrlich keinen Kniefall, aber etwas mehr Respekt, als das knappe Kopfnicken, mit dem sie ihn bedachte, stand ihm zu! Oder dass sie näher als zwei Armlängen Abstand traten! „Mutter Oberin! Welch seltene Gelegenheit…", begrüßte er sie kalt lächelnd.

Sie vernahm wohl die Ironie, die in der Stimme des Purifiers lag. Und sie verfluchte ihn, denn ER war der Letzte, den sie heute sehen oder gar sprechen wollte. Nicht nur, dass sie nicht wusste, wo sie die neu aufgenommenen Kinder unterbringen sollte, auch stand in den nächsten Wochen das jährliche Reinigungs- und Konvertierungsritual der Sechzehnjährigen an. Sie hasste es, „ihre" Kinder in die Hände der Militärs und Politiker zu geben, die nur verächtlich von einer ‚Ernte' sprachen. Immerhin baute sie keinen Mais an, sondern überwachte die Erziehung hunderter Kinder. Dementsprechend frustriert und verärgert war sie mit vier ihrer Schwestern zur Necropolis gekommen. Anstatt ihm zu antworten, senkte sie nur ihren Blick und beugte den Kopf, deutete einen Knicks an.

Am Liebsten hätte er ihr Kinn gepackt und sie gezwungen, ihm in die Augen zu schauen, aber das war nicht seine Art. Zumindest nicht öffentlich. Warum sie ihn persönlich so verärgerte, hätte er auf dutzende Kleinigkeiten zurückführen können, aber im Grunde war das nur sein verletzter Stolz. Anders verhielt es sich mit den Gerüchten, die derzeit immer lauter wurden. „Wo wir uns gerade begegnen, könnten wir doch gleich die Vorbereitungen für die Zeremonie besprechen… Folgt mir bitte… allein."

Nun konnte sie ihm beim besten Willen nicht mehr entwischen. Sie gab zähneknirschend das Datenpad an eine Schwester weiter und folgte dem Purifier in dessen Amtszimmer am Kopfteil der Kapelle. Kaum hatten sich die Türen hinter ihnen geschlossen, wirbelte er herum und starrte sie wutentbrannt an. „Vielleicht hättet Ihr die Güte, mir Euer Verhalten zu erklären?"

Den Blick immer noch gesenkt antwortete sie leise: „Ich verstehe nicht, mein Herr…"

„Ihr versteht nicht?" brauste er auf und begann, sie wie ein Raubtier zu umkreisen. „Wie kann es sein, dass die Mutter Oberin des Schwesternordens seit mittlerweile drei Jahren fast jeglichen Kontakt zur Kirche abblockt? Dass man schon munkelt, die Schwestern würden eine geheime Gesellschaft gründen, die in Kürze die Gemeinschaft der Necromonger verlässt? Und wieso, in aller Welt, geht Ihr persönlich MIR vollkommen aus dem Weg?"

„Ich versichere Euch, es lag nie in meiner Absicht…" begann sie, doch er war ihr bereits zu nahe gekommen. Sie spürte bereits das leichte Brennen.

Auch er spürte es und hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Verwundert fasste er sich an die Brust und hielt den Atem an.

Sie hob den Blick und geschaute ihm direkt in die Augen. „Darum, Furyaner, wollte ich nicht mit dir zusammentreffen. Noch nicht."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Verblüfft hatte er sich schließlich auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen lassen, während sie sich keinen Zoll bewegt hatte. „… wie kann das sein…?"

„Es gibt noch mehr von uns, als du vielleicht ahnst. Und die Elementals beobachten dich, _Purifier_…" Ihre Stimme war so leise, dass er sie beinahe nicht verstand. „Ich wurde hier her geschickt, um deinen Platz einzunehmen, falls du versagst."

Er musste einen Moment überlegen, bevor er begriff, wovon sie eigentlich sprach. „Die Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen…" rechtfertigte er sich schwach, immer noch verwirrt und überrascht.

Nun war sie es, die ihn wie ein Raubtier umkreiste und leise zischte: „Wie lang bist du schon in seinem inneren Kreis? Wie lang noch sollen wir warten? Sind zehn Jahre nicht genug, seine Schwächen zu entdecken? Wie viel Zeit brauchst du noch?" Direkt vor dem Schreibtisch hielt sie inne, beugte sich vor und fragte: „Oder hat er wirklich geschafft, dich zu konvertieren?"

Seine geballte Faust krachte urplötzlich auf der Tischplatte nieder, als er aufsprang und sich nun seinerseits zu ihr vorbeugte: „Du wagst es, mich so etwas zu fragen? Wer wurde denn von den Elementals ausgesucht und hierher geschickt? Oder ist Aereon etwa zu jedem noch Überlebenden gegangen?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre blassen Lippen, als sie antwortete: „Nein. _Mein_ Elemental war etwas… wässriger in seiner Art…"

Er sog tief Luft ein, als er sich aufrichtete und das Gehörte zu verarbeiten suchte.

Dann fuhr sie fort: „Sie trauen keinem. Sie haben kalkuliert, dass zwei besser sind als nur einer. Womit sie durchaus Recht haben. Aber wahrscheinlich sind noch einige mehr von unserer Art hier. Versteckter. Nicht in so hohen Ämtern wie wir." Sie selbst war ohne ihr Wissen von den anderen Schwestern vorgeschlagen worden, nachdem die alte Mutter Oberin vor wenigen Jahren verstorben war. Und zu ihrem großen Entsetzen hatte der Purifier sie wirklich in dieses Amt befördert – nicht zuletzt aufgrund ihrer makellosen Akte. Bei der Ernennungszeremonie vor drei Jahren verfiel sie nur mit Mühe der Panik, weil sie fürchtete, dass er ihr schon damals zu nahe kommen könnte. So nahe, dass das Mal der Furyaner auf ihren Körpern zu reagieren begann. Aber bis zum heutigen Tag war es ihr gelungen, ihm fern genug zu bleiben.

Seit zehn Jahren bekleidete er das Amt des Purifiers unter Lord Marshal Zhylaw. Und er hatte noch keine wirkliche Schwäche an ihm entdeckt. Dafür hatte er das Vertrauen des Schlächters gewonnen – zumindest so weit, wie der ‚Heilige Halbtote' irgendwem vertraute. „Ich habe das Ziel nicht aus den Augen verloren, wenn du dich das fragst. Aber ich habe auch noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden, es zu verwirklichen."

„… und während du abwartest sterben Welten!", flüsterte sie.

„Dann sag _du_ mir doch, was ich tun soll, Mutter Oberin!", flüsterte er zurück. Seine Verblüffung war nun wieder Verärgerung gewichen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", musste sie zugeben und schüttelte leicht ihren kahl geschorenen Kopf.

Es berührte ihn, die stolze Frau so hilflos zu sehen, zumal er selbst nicht viel mehr auszurichten vermochte. Sie teilten doch mehr, als nur ihre Herkunft, das wurde ihm nun bewusst. Sie verspürten die gleiche ohnmächtige Wut, spielten das gleiche Versteckspiel und mussten verzweifelt zusehen, wie die Tage und unschuldigen Leben verrannen, ihr eigenes Volk aber immer noch nicht gerächt werden konnte. „Wie stellen wir es jetzt an, dass die Gerüchte um den Schwesternorden verstummen? Du ziehst bei Weitem zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf dich, Mutter Oberin…"

Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, sie hätte laut aufgelacht. Sein Pragmatismus war bemerkenswert!

Einige Minuten später verließen beide Seite an Seite sein Amtszimmer, was durch erstauntes Murmeln aller Anwesenden in der Kapelle kommentiert wurde. Allen war bewusst, dass die beiden Würdenträger des Glaubens nur selten direkt miteinander sprachen – was immer es war, wofür sie sich die Zeit genommen hatten, es musste wichtig sein. Argwöhnisch verfolgten dutzende Augenpaare, wie sich der Purifier mit der Mutter Oberin über die neuesten Daten der Schwestern unterhielt. Doch da sich in den Tagen nach dieser seltsamen Begebenheit nichts weiter tat, verlor sich das allgemeine Interesse bald. Zumindest oberflächlich.

Das Interesse des Purifiers an der Mutter Oberin hingegen war nun stärker denn je. Immer wieder rief er ihre Akte auf. Versuchte, ihre Wege vor ihrer Gefangennahme und Konvertierung zu verfolgen. Ihm war bewusst, dass es auf dem Planeten, auf dem sie gefangen genommen worden war, mit Sicherheit keine anderen Furyaner mehr existierten. Wo also war sie hergekommen? Wo gab es noch mehr von ihrer Art? Gab es vielleicht gar ein ganzes System, in dem sich die Überlebenden versteckten?

Er hatte seinen Besuch auf dem Schwesternschiff nicht angekündigt. Im Gegenteil, er hatte sich, zusammen mit zwei seiner Stellvertreter, geradezu auf das Shuttle ‚geschlichen', das täglich die Ausbildungsoffiziere von der Basilica zu den Schwestern und den auszubildenden Kindern brachte. Seine Nachforschungen hatten ihn nicht weiter gebracht, also musste er sie persönlich fragen. Seinen Begleitern hatte er gesagt, dass es Zeitverschwendung wäre, einen offiziellen Besuch zu planen, zumal die Zeit vor der nächsten Reinigungszeremonie der Sechzehnjährigen immer knapper wurde und er noch Dinge zu besprechen hatte, die keinen Aufschub duldeten. Keine schlaue Begründung für die Eile, aber eine halbwegs glaubhafte – und zu einem Teil auch wahr.

Die Schwestern, die sie am Shuttlehangar in Empfang nahmen, waren mehr als nur überrascht über ihren hohen Gast. Sie führten ihn in die Große Halle des Schiffes und erbaten seine Geduld. Fast fürchtete er, dass es der Mutter Oberin wieder einmal gelingen würde, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, als sie letztendlich doch erschien und ihm sogar so etwas wie ein Lächeln zur Begrüßung schenkte. „Hättet Ihr Euch angekündigt, wir hätten Euch angemessener empfangen können…"

‚Sicher. Und du dich in angemessene Entfernung bringen können…', dachte er, erwiderte aber nur ihr Kopfnicken, bevor er sich genauer umschaute. Als man ihn vor über zwanzig Jahren vor die Wahl gestellt hatte, entweder zu konvertieren oder zu sterben, war er für eine Ausbildung bei den Schwestern schon zu alt gewesen. Von daher kannte er dieses Schiff nur von seinen seltenen Besuchen und entdeckte jedes Mal aufs Neue Dinge, die er zuvor nicht wahrgenommen hatte. „Eine interessante Darstellung der Brüder des Schmerzes…"

Sie schaute hinüber zu den beiden Statuen an einer der Wände, auf die er gewiesen hatte. „Ja, nicht wahr? Die Abschlussklasse der Erbauer hat sie vor zwei Jahren gestaltet. Ein wenig naiv und ungeschliffen, aber sehr lebendig…"

„Womit wir auch schon bei dem Grund meines Besuches wären: der Abschlussklassen diesen Jahres", erklärte er in neutralem Ton und folgte ihrer Geste, sie zu begleiten. „Wie ich schon neulich sagte, scheint die Zahl der Abgänger seit Jahren zu sinken…"

„Was unter anderen damit zusammenhängt, dass das Alter der Kinder, die wir aufnehmen, immer geringer wird. Anscheinend schicken die Völker, die wir konvertieren, mittlerweile jeden Jugendlichen, der eine Waffe halten kann, zur Verteidigung in die Schlacht… wo sie getötet werden, statt zu uns geschickt zu werden…" entgegnete sie in demselben unpersönlichen Tonfall. Mit ihren Blicken jedoch durchbohrte sie den Purifier, unbemerkt von seinen Begleitern, die ihnen in respektvollem Abstand folgten.

„Nun ja. Das ist etwas, das wir wohl kaum ändern können. Sofern Ihr nichts dagegen habt, würde ich meine Begleiter bitten, sich selbst ein Bild von den Klassen zu machen, während wir die Einzelheiten der Zeremonie besprechen…"

„Selbstverständlich…" Sie winkte zwei Schwestern heran, die sich um die Stellvertreter des Purifiers kümmern sollten und wies ihm selbst den Weg zu ihrem Amtszimmer. Unterwegs schwiegen beide, erst, als sie die Tür verschlossen hatte, herrschte sie ihn an: „Was soll das? Ich dachte, du wolltest keine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich lenken und nun erscheinst du hier mit…"

„Halt den Mund", befahl er und blickte sich prüfend um. „_Ich_ überprüfe täglich meine Räume auf Sicherheit, wie sieht es bei dir aus?"

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem verächtlichen Grinsen und antwortete: „Wofür hältst du mich?"

„Für dumm genug, gefälschte Daten weiter zu geben, die keiner genaueren Überprüfung standhalten. Dein Glück, dass Alsie zu faul ist, um nachzuforschen", schnaubte er.

„Warum habe ich ihn mir wohl ausgesucht als ‚Ansprechpartner'?"

„Jaa… warum wohl fälschst du Daten und behältst mindestens 80 Jugendliche über Sechzehn auf diesem Schiff?"

Sie stutzte kurz. „Es sind 92, um genau zu sein. Und der Grund…"

Er spitzte die Ohren und bedeutete ihr, weiter zu sprechen.

„Ich… ich will nicht, dass sie bei einer Invasion als Kanonenfutter in den ersten Reihen stehen!", platze es aus ihr heraus und sie biss sich auf die Lippen.

So etwas hatte er schon vermutet gehabt und seufzte leise. „Also ist es wahr: du hast vor, dich mitsamt deinem Schiff abzusetzen, weil du es nicht erträgst, deine Kinder zu opfern."

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern schaute nur zu Boden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

„Ich wünschte, du hättest dich bereits abgesetzt, _bevor_ ich darauf stieß… jetzt wird es wesentlich schwieriger für mich zu behaupten, ich hätte nichts davon gewusst." Auch auf dem Grund der Teetasse aus filigran verziertem Porzellan fand er keine Antworten – oder gar ein Heilmittel gegen seine Enttäuschung. Für kurze Zeit hatte er gewagt, sich nicht vollkommen alleingelassen zu fühlen.

„Hättest du dir neulich nicht so demonstrativ die Daten geben lassen, du könntest es immer noch behaupten." Sie stellte ihre eigene Tasse auf dem niedrigen Tisch vor sich ab und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Es hätte alles relativ einfach sein können, aber wenn auf etwas Verlass war, dann auf die Widerspenstigkeit und unvorhersehbaren Handlungen eines Furyaners. Das wussten sie beide.

So zivilisiert, wie die Szene im Amtszimmer der Mutter Oberin auch wirkte, es war ihnen beiden bewusst, dass es sich hierbei nur um eine vorübergehende Atempause handelte.

„Wie lange könntest du die Zeremonie verschieben?", fragte sie leise und wagte es nicht, ihn anzuschauen.

„Verschieben?" Er lachte bitter und stellte nun seinerseits seine Tasse ab. „Nenne mir auch nur einen vernünftigen Grund, warum ich das tun sollte!"

„Weil ich dich darum bitte, zum Beispiel?" Unwillkürlich hatte sie ihre dunklen Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt und die Fäuste geballt.

„Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte: die Armada hat bereits Kurs auf das Aquila-System genommen – und der Lord Marshal erwartet, dort bereits die ersten Rekruten der diesjährigen ‚Ernte' einsetzen zu können. In etwas mehr als neun Wochen werden wir das System erreichen, drei Wochen dauert die Ausbildung zum Kämpfer - das ist der Zeitrahmen, den du hast." Er beugte sich etwas über die Lehne des zierlichen Sessels, auf dem er saß, zu ihr hinüber und fügte hinzu: „Selbst wenn ich wollte, würdest du keinen Tag länger als die sechs Wochen bis zur Zeremonie bekommen!"

„Dann genügt eine einfache Bitte also nicht, dich für uns einzusetzen?" Sie hob stolz den Kopf. „Hier sind fast dreitausend Kinder an Bord, dazu die Schwestern und sorgsam ausgewählte Navigatorinnen. Sind das keine Zahlen, die einen Purifier beeindrucken können? Sicher, was sind da ein paar Hundert Jugendliche mehr oder weniger, die der Konvertierung vielleicht entgehen könnten…"

„Ich stehe den Elementals nicht so nah wie du und habe es weniger mit Zahlen und Kalkulationen… warum wendest du dich nicht an _unsere Freunde_, die uns vor zwei Jahrzehnten zu diesen Fanatikern zu geschickt und dann allein gelassen haben??" Er erhob sich und zog seinen Mantel glatt. „Vielleicht sollte ich deine Pläne dem Lord Marshal unterbreiten, damit meine Chancen, das ursprüngliche Ziel zu erreichen, größer werden…"

„… in dem Fall solltest du bedenken, dass ich etwas weiß, was den Lord Marshal sicherlich interessieren wird… und wer wäre ihm wohl lieber? Ein Furyanerin, die so schnell wie möglich von hier weg will, oder ein Furyaner, der alles tut, um an seiner Seite zu bleiben?", entgegnete sie.

„Nun… dann würden wir zweifelsohne _beide_ den Kopf verlieren, Teuerste." Er zuckte beinahe entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Ein klassisches Patt. Du hast sechs Wochen bis zur Zeremonie und um deine Zahlen in Ordnung zu bringen." Bevor er die Tür erreichte, drehte er sich noch einmal um und fragte: „Wo warst du eigentlich, bevor man dich aufgriff und konvertierte? Deine Akte ist da wenig aufschlussreich…"

Sie legte den Kopf schief und zeigte ein kaltes Lächeln. „Wolltest du nicht gerade gehen?"

„Wolltest du mich nicht dem Protokoll entsprechend begleiten? Auf dem Weg zum Hangar könnten wir noch ein wenig plaudern…" Auch sein Lächeln war falsch und eisig.

„Ich glaube, zwischen uns ist so weit alles gesagt… woher soll ich wissen, dass du _meine_ letzte Heimat nicht dem Lord Marshal verrätst?" Sie stand auf und durchquerte den für Necromonger beinahe nüchtern eingerichteten Raum, den sie als Amtszimmer nutzte.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich nach getaner Arbeit nicht dorthin will, um endlich Ruhe zu finden?", fragte er, als sie an der Tür standen.

‚…sollte ich das hier überleben, wirst du nur im Underverse noch Ruhe vor mir finden, das verspreche ich dir, Purifier…', dachte sie bei sich, schwieg aber und riss die Türflügel auf. Immer noch lächelnd trat sie hinaus auf den langen Gang.

Er folgte ihr ebenfalls lächelnd, während in seinem Kopf bereits die Gedanken kreisten, wie er sich der Muter Oberin am Geschicktesten entledigen könnte. So wie es jetzt war, stellte sie eine wirklich ernstzunehmende Bedrohung für ihn dar.

Nachdem das Shuttle mit den Klerikern an Bord den Hangar verlassen hatte, verspürte sie den unbändigen Wunsch, irgendetwas zu zerschlagen, besann sich jedoch eines Besseren und kehrte in ihr Amtszimmer zurück. Er wollte also wissen, wo sich noch andere Furyaner versteckt hielten, warum auch immer. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm geben, was er verlangte und dadurch einen Handel erzwingen… Wenn sie nur mehr Zeit hätte! ER konnte Monate warten, wenn nicht sogar Jahre, SIE hingegen hatte nicht einmal mehr sechs Wochen, wenn sie nicht hunderte von Kindern bei der diesjährigen ‚Ernte' endgültig verlieren wollte. Könnte sie damit leben, einen Jahrgang zu opfern, auch die nun entdeckten 92 Jugendlichen, die sie schon seit dem letzten Jahr versteckt hielt, um für die anderen mehr Zeit zu gewinnen? Selbst wenn, würde sie dadurch nicht das Vertrauen der anderen Schwestern verlieren? Es war nicht ihre Art zu verzweifeln, doch in diesem Moment wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als weinen zu können.

Der Purifier hing ganz anderen Gedanken nach. Auch wenn sein Stellvertreter Alsie für die Fehler bei der Überprüfung verantwortlich gemacht werden konnte, so blieb doch immer noch die Gefahr, dass sie in ihrer Wut sein Geheimnis preisgab, sobald sie allein schon der Form halber angeklagt werden würde. Doch wenn er sie beseitigen ließe, würde es noch mehr unangenehme Fragen geben, so weit war er schon in seinen Überlegungen gekommen. Die Zeremonie zu verschieben, wie sie es wollte, kam keinesfalls in Frage, womit er wieder mit ihrer Rache zu rechnen hatte… Nein, er musste wenigstens vorgeben, ihr helfen zu wollen, damit sie ihn nicht verriet. Die gefälschten Daten mussten aus der Welt geschafft, die Mutter Oberin besänftigt und das allgemeine Interesse auf irgendetwas anderes gelenkt werden. Wie gelegen käme ihm jetzt einer der vielen kleineren Skandale, die es regelmäßig bei Hof gab…

Obwohl es leider keinen solchen gab, zog er sich fast zwei volle Tage in Klausur zurück, bevor er handelte. Nachdenklich suchte er seinen Stellvertreter Alsie auf und legte ihm einen Ordner mit den echten Zahlen vom Schwesternschiff vor, die er berechnet hatte. „Wir haben ein Problem."

Als die Wachen kamen, um sie zur Verhandlung vor dem Lord Marshal in den Thronsaal zu führen, hatte die die Mutter Oberin bereits mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen und war bereit, wenigstens den Purifier auf ihrem Weg in die Hölle mitzunehmen. Was dann jedoch folgte war etwas, mit dem sie niemals gerechnet hätte.

Der gesamte Hofstaat war versammelt – keiner der blasierten Ehrgeizlinge schien verpassen zu wollen, wie eine Klerikerin zu Fall gebracht wurde. Und wer anderes als der Purifier konnte schon der Ankläger sein? In vollem Ornat erwarteten sie sie: der Lord Marshal gelangweilt auf dem Thron, das Gefolge des Purifiers zu seiner Linken, die Commander zur Rechten, die Hofschranzen im Publikum, alle herausgeputzt wie für eine Prozession. Wie schlicht und fehl platziert musste sie ihnen doch vorkommen! Wenigstens hatte man auf Fesseln verzichtet, aber wozu auch? Was könnte eine Frau schon gegen hunderte Bewaffnete ausrichten, geschweige denn, dem Lord Marshal antun?

Die Wachen geleiteten sie fast direkt vor den Thron und zu ihrer Überraschung stellte sich der Purifier direkt an ihre Seite. Wollte er sich etwa den Spaß nicht nehmen lassen, sie selbst gleich nach Verkündung des Urteilsspruch zu enthaupten?

„Nun denn… lasst uns fortfahren…", brummte der Lord Marshal gelangweilt und schlug seine Beine übereinander.

„Wie bereits berichtet wurde, gab es seit Jahren Unregelmäßigkeiten in der Buchführung der Schwesternschaft. Im Zuge unserer Nachforschungen – und auch in langen Gesprächen mit der heutigen Mutter Oberin – konnten wir feststellen, dass diese Unregelmäßigkeiten noch aus der Zeit ihrer Vorgängerin stammten und wohl auch auf diese persönlich zurückzuführen sind." Die Stimme des Purifiers war noch im letzten Winkel des Thronsaals deutlich zu verstehen. „Über deren Motive konnten wir nichts herausfinden und eine Befragung ist unmöglich, da diese Person bereits vor über drei Jahren verstorben ist, woraufhin das Amt neu besetzt wurde. Dass diese Unregelmäßigkeiten überhaupt entdeckt wurden, ist unter anderem der heutigen Mutter Oberin zu verdanken, welche selbst darauf hinwies, als ihr die unterschlagenen Mittel in ihrer Menge unerträglich wurden."

„Was also schlägst du vor?", fragte der Lord Marshal tonlos. Nichts war für ihn langweiliger, als ein Prozess um Zahlen, sofern sie nicht im Zusammenhang mit Schlachten, Konvertierungen und Erfolgsaussichten standen.

Der Purifier räusperte sich und blickte die verwunderte Mutter Oberin kurz von der Seite her an, bevor er antwortete: „Ich empfehle, trotz der Mitschuld der heutigen Mutter Oberin, die über Jahre die überzähligen Mittel zur besseren Versorgung der Kinder einsetzte, alle Anklagen gegen sie fallen zu lassen, ihr einen Tadel auszusprechen und von nun an mit den realen Daten zu arbeiten, die meine Stellvertreter und ich zusammentragen konnten. Demnach kürzen sich die Bezüge der Schwesternschaft um…"

„Ja, ja, ich habe verstanden!", unterbrach ihn der Lord Marshal, der die Verhandlung so schnell wie möglich beenden wollte. „Leitet alles in die Wege, wie es der Purifier vorschlägt. Und demnächst wünsche ich eine genauere Überwachung der Schwestern durch die Kirche, damit so etwas nicht wieder vorkommt! Die Verhandlung ist beendet!"

Unter Murmeln und Gelächter löste sich die Versammlung auf und das übliche hektische Treiben setzte im Thronsaal ein, der auch den Mittelpunkt der Necropolis darstellte. Immer noch verwundert schaute die Mutter Oberin zu dem unbewegt wirkenden Purifier auf, der weiterhin an ihrer Seite stand und Formulare unterzeichnete, die ihm von seinem Gefolge gereicht wurden. „Was hast du getan?", flüsterte sie.

„Eines deiner – unserer – Probleme gelöst und dir den Hintern gerettet. Ich hoffe, wir finden auch bei unseren anderen… Unstimmigkeiten einen vernünftigen Kompromiss, Teuerste…" Bevor er sich umdrehte und sie stehen ließ, fügte er noch hinzu: „… und wenn es ginge, würde ich es vorziehen, das nächste Mal meinen Kopf nicht ganz so weit für dich hinhalten zu müssen."

TBC

A/N: Grüße an Yoro, die beste Beta der Welt! Sobald sie die weiteren Kapitel überarbeitet hat, lade ich weiter hoch!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Als ihr die neuen Richtlinien ausgehändigt wurden, wandelte sich ihre Verblüffung und anfängliche _Dankbarkeit_ dem Purifier gegenüber in Verärgerung und steigerte sich bin hin zur rasenden Wut. Nur einen Tag nach der Verhandlung vor dem Lord Marshal betrat die Mutter Oberin wieder die geschäftigen Hallen der Necropolis und suchte nach dem Mann, dem es gelungen war, sie nachhaltig hereinzulegen. Die Zeit, die sie vor seinem Amtszimmer auf ihre Audienz warten musste, nutzte sie, um sich die verschiedensten Tötungsszenarien auszudenken, diese auf ihre Machbarkeit hin zu prüfen und sie – zu ihrem Bedauern – allesamt wieder zu verwerfen. Sie würde sich eine andere Taktik ausdenken müssen, und das schnell!

„Du hättest mir VOR der Verhandlung Fesseln anlegen sollen, nicht danach! Es wäre ein schöner Effekt vor dem Hofstaat gewesen, wenn du sie mir nach dem Urteil hättest abnehmen können…", begann sie die Unterhaltung, nachdem sie allein waren.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich mit diesem Gedanken gespielt… aber so finde ich die Vorstellung viel aufregender… dich dauerhaft unter Kontrolle zu wissen, Teuerste…" Er konnte sich eines Grinsens nicht erwehren – ihr mühsam unterdrückter Zorn amüsierte ihn.

„Nicht, dass ich etwas gegen Fesselspiele hätte… aber jeden Tag eine Gruppe deiner Schergen an Bord MEINES Schiffes zu wissen, geht doch etwas über das hinaus, was ich für erträglich halte!" Noch war sie sich nicht sicher, in welche Richtung das Gespräch gehen sollte – sie wartete ab und nahm sich zunächst nur vor, ihre _Unzufriedenheit_ auszudrücken. Ohne ihn umzubringen.

„Aber dass du künftig jede Woche bei mir persönlich vorsprechen wirst, damit kannst du leben? Ich dachte, das wäre der Punkt, der dir am schwersten im Magen liegen würde, darum habe ich ihn in die Bedingungen mit aufnehmen lassen…" Auch er wartete mehr oder weniger gespannt ab, welche Wendung das Gespräch wohl nehmen würde. Nun war sie wieder am Zug.

„Wenn dir deine Arbeit so viel Zeit lässt, warum schaust du nicht öfters selbst einmal bei uns vorbei? Ich weiß noch nicht, woher _ich_ die Zeit nehmen soll, aber wenn es dein Wunsch ist…" Sie zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern und setzte eine wunderbar gleichgültige Unschuldsmiene auf.

„Für die wahrlich wichtigen Dinge im Leben sollte man sich immer die Zeit nehmen. Aber ich halte es für besser, wenn DU zu MIR kommst. Dann sehen alle Bewohner von Necropolis, wie ernst es dir ist, die Beziehung zwischen deinem Orden und dem Rest der Gemeinschaft zu verbessern." Nun war er es, der ein unschuldiges Gesicht machte und sie neugierig beobachtete, wie ihr Ärger versuchte, sich einen Weg zu bahnen.

„… und ich dachte, es ginge dir nur darum, mich zu demütigen… wie dumm von mir!" Sie lachte humorlos auf. „Selbstverständlich geht es hier nicht um Macht oder darum, mir die Möglichkeit zu nehmen, meinen Plan, die Kinder in Sicherheit zu bringen, zu verwirklichen…"

„Nein, es geht einzig darum, die Bedenken, die gegen dich und den Schwesternorden bestehen, zu zerstreuen. Und um die diesjährige ‚Ernte' planmäßig ablaufen zu lassen." Langsam machte ihm diese Unterhaltung wirklich Spaß!

„Ach ja… die _‚Ernte'_, wie ihr gefühllosen… wie man es nennt. Sicher, die Truppen müssen regelmäßig verstärkt werden, damit der Lord Marshal irgendwann einmal nicht allein im Underverse steht…"

„Ich glaube, das reicht jetzt. Du weißt sehr wohl, dass ich die Zeremonie nicht verschieben kann. Und deine Kommentare über den Lord Marshal solltest du dir deiner eigenen Gesundheit zuliebe ersparen. Wie ich dir schon sagte: ich lehne mich für dich nicht noch einmal so weit aus dem Fenster." Er stand abrupt auf, umrundete seinen Schreibtisch und zog sie von ihrem Stuhl hoch. „Du solltest jetzt gehen."

Einem Impuls folgend, drängte sie sich näher an ihn heran und flüsterte: „Kannst du es brennen spüren, Purifier? Und wenn du genauer darüber nachdenkst, kannst oder willst du noch immer nichts für mich tun was die Zeremonie angeht?" Lächelnd registrierte sie, wie sein Herz schneller schlug und befreite sie sich aus seinem Griff, um der Tür entgegen zu streben. Sie hatte eine Schwäche entdeckt, die Drohungen unnötig machen könnte. Wenn sie nur beharrlich genug blieb und diesen Schwachpunkt oft genug berührte, würde sie ihr Ziel trotz der Überwachung vielleicht noch rechtzeitig erreichen.

Auch ihm war bewusst, dass sie etwas gefunden hatte, das ihn verletzlich machte – und dabei ging es nicht um die Offenlegung seines kleinen Geheimnisses. Er hatte ihren Disput viel zu sehr genossen. Nur selten hatte er in den letzten Jahren Gelegenheit gehabt, mit jemandem zu diskutieren, der ihm gewachsen war – und der das auch wagte. Es gab genug schlaue Köpfe am Hof, aber aufgrund seines Amtes und seiner Macht, die er wohldosiert einzusetzen wusste, zogen es die Meisten vor, ihm sofort zuzustimmen. Nicht so die Mutter Oberin: selbst wenn sie geschlagen am Boden lag, trotzte sie ihm noch. Und das auf einem Niveau, das man noch ausbauen könnte, aber schon jetzt gewisse Spuren hinterließ: er freute sich fast auf ihre nächste Begegnung, und das bereitete ihm Sorgen.

Auch die Mutter Oberin sorgte sich, besonders aber um die Zeit, die ihr zwischen den Fingern zerrann. Jeder Tag, der verstrich, kostete sie mehr Geduld und Kraft, ihre Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Die Gruppe Purifier, die auf ihrem Schiff nun stationiert war, machte es fast unmöglich, sich noch mit den anderen Schwestern abzusprechen. Jedes Jahr vor der Reinigungszeremonie des Abschlussjahrganges hatten sie besonders ‚wertvolle' Jugendliche aus den Listen streichen lassen können, sie später heimlich auf schon konvertierten und gereinigten Planeten absetzen und so vor dem Schicksal der Necromonger bewahren können, aber dieses Mal war alles anders. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, als mit dem gesamten Schiff die Gemeinschaft zu verlassen – und es wurde immer wahrscheinlicher, dass das erst nach der nächsten ‚Ernte', wenn überhaupt noch, in die Tat umzusetzen war.

Zumindest hatten die wenigen eingeweihten Schwestern ihr ihre volle Unterstützung zugesagt, auch wenn sie den nächsten Jahrgang würde opfern müssen. Was sie eigentlich hätte aufbauen müssen, führte dennoch nur zu noch mehr Verzweiflung in ihr. Wenn sie ihre neue Taktik gegenüber dem Purifier beibehalten wollte, durfte sie alles sein – nur nicht verzweifelt oder hektisch.

Mit stoischer Ruhe, nicht nur äußerlich, führte der Purifier seine Arbeit wie gewohnt fort. Er beriet seine Untergebenen, wurde mit zu unterzeichnenden Unterlagen überhäuft und stand fast jedem Tag dem Lord Marshal gegenüber. Erst als Letzterer den Schwesternorden zum Thema einer ihrer Unterhaltungen machte, verspürte er eine gewisse Unruhe. „Wie kommt Ihr darauf, mein Lord?"

„Nun…" Ein diabolisches Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Obersten der Necromonger, „… die Mutter Oberin war in den letzten Wochen häufiger in der Necropolis als sonst in einem ganzen Jahr… nicht mitgerechnet, deine Besuche auf dem Schwesternschiff…"

Was sollte das? Er war in den letzten Wochen nur einmal dort gewesen, und das so unauffällig wie möglich. „War es nicht Euer Wunsch, den Orden stärker zu überwachen, mein Lord?"

Der Lord Marshal schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Du solltest mehr auf den Hofklatsch hören, dort erfährt man die interessantesten Dinge! Über eure Privataudienzen zum Beispiel… und was dort alles geschehen soll. Und ich dachte immer, du wärest einzig und allein an dem Glauben interessiert, mein lammfrommer Freund…"

Hofklatsch – der Tod jeglicher Wahrheit. „Ich versichere Euch…"

„Ach!", unterbrach ihn der Lord Marshal und winkte ab, „Vielleicht tut es deinem Ansehen bei Hofe ganz gut, wenn sie in dir nicht mehr diese… ätherische Heiligenperson sehen, sondern einen Menschen. Allerdings wäre ich stark von dir enttäuscht, wenn etwas Wesentliches geschehen würde, über das du mich nicht _sofort_ informiertest… Weiteren Gerüchten zufolge bist du nämlich einer meiner Favoriten für meine Nachfolge, Purifier. Und das möchtest du doch sicher nicht aufs Spiel setzen für… was auch immer."

Er als Lord Marshal? Nichts lag ihm ferner! „Es wäre in der Tat an der Zeit für Euch, einen Nachfolger zu benennen, mein Herr. Und ich wäre sehr erfreut, sollte Eure Wahl dabei nicht auf mich, sondern auf jemand anderen fallen." Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen, biss er sich auf die Zunge – etwas, das er schon vorher hätte tun sollen!

Erst ungläubig, dann erbost starrte der Lord Marshal seinen Obersten Purifier an: „Ich WEISS, dass es an der Zeit ist! Wir haben oft genug darüber geredet! Aber mach mir nichts vor: auch DU bist der Macht verfallen! Wie sonst hättest du in den letzten Jahren so weit aufsteigen können, wenn dich Skrupel geplagt hätten?"

Der Purifier hätte sich für seine unvorsichtige Bemerkung selbst ohrfeigen können, doch es gelang ihm, ruhig zu bleiben: „Ich bin genau dort, wo ich hin wollte, mein Lord."

Nun musste der Lord Marshal lachen. Ja, der Purifier WAR eine Art Heiliger – wenn auch nicht so perfekt, wie viele immer noch glaubten. Wenn sein Oberster Berater in Glaubensfragen jemals versuchen sollte, ihm ein Messer in den Rücken zu stoßen, würde das wohl nur aufgrund eines Fehlers seinerseits geschehen, wo der Purifier eine Verletzung der Glaubensgrundsätze der Necromonger erkannte. Nicht, weil es ihm nach mehr Macht und Einfluss gelüstete – davon hatte er fast so viel wie ein Lord Marshal. Und nur wenige strebten das Amt des Purifiers bewusst an, wenn sie auf Macht und Prestige aus waren. Oberster der Commander, ja. Lord Marshal: ja, aber Purifier? Immer noch lachend schlug er dem Mann vor ihm auf die Schulter: „… und wieder einmal bin ich mir sicher, mit dir den Richtigen auf deine Position gesetzt zu haben."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Schweißgebadet wachte die Mutter Oberin mitten in der Nacht auf und griff sich an die Brust – dorthin, wo sie wieder einmal aufs Neue im Traum berührt worden war.

„Hast du schlecht geträumt?", murmelte jemand neben ihr und sie riss sich wieder zusammen. „Ja, Kleines, habe ich. Schlaf weiter!"

Um sie herum bewegten sich noch weitere Leiber – die der Kleinsten und Verängstigten, die in den ersten Wochen nach ihrer Gefangennahme durch die Necromonger am Dringendsten einer Mutter bedurften. Und was anderes als eine Mutter war sie? Nicht nur die Oberin ihres Ordens, sie sah sich auch in persönlicher Verantwortung für die Kinder, die sie zu erziehen hatte. Sie wusste noch sehr gut, wie es ihr damals ging, als sie auf dieses Schiff gebracht wurde. Und wie besorgt die damalige Mutter Oberin das widerspenstige Mädchen, das sie damals war, beobachtet hatte. Bis zu ihrem Tod hatte ihre Vorgängerin das Geheimnis bewahrt, das ihr das Mädchen in ihrer schwächsten Stunde anvertraut hatte. Nicht zuletzt deshalb hatte sie den Weg einer Schwester als den ihren gewählt, statt eine der vielen Hofdamen zu werden, auch wenn sie dies wesentlich näher an den Schlächter heran gebracht hätte.

„Du solltest etwas Milch trinken!", riet ihr die schlaftrunkene Stimme eines sechsjährigen Mädchens, das bereits seit zwei Jahren jede Nacht in ihr Bett gekrochen kam.

Die Mutter Oberin musste lächeln: das war genau das, was sie ihren Kindern riet, wenn sie Albträume hatten und nicht mehr einschlafen konnten. „Das werde ich jetzt auch tun, Süße!", hauchte sie und wand sich aus den Laken, bemüht, nicht noch weitere der Kinder zu wecken, die in dieser Nacht bei ihr Zuflucht gesucht hatten.

Leise schlich sie aus ihrem Zimmer und lehnte die Türen nur an – die meisten Kinder konnten keine Dunkelheit ertragen und beruhigten sich nur, wenn wenigstens noch ein kleiner Schimmer der Gangbeleuchtung in den Raum fiel.

Sie fröstelte und bereute, auf ihrem Weg aus dem Zimmer nicht doch zumindest einen Schleier mitgenommen zu haben. Selbst dieser hätte sie mehr gewärmt als ihre bloße Haut und das dünne, verschwitze Nachthemd darauf. Aber wenn sie jetzt zurückkehrte, würden die Kinder erwarten, dass sie sich wieder zum Schlafen hin läge – und das konnte sie nicht. Zu viele Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf und gönnten ihr keine Ruhe. In ihrem Amtszimmer hatte sie eine Decke, falls sie wieder einmal nicht ihr Bett erreichen konnte, diese sollte sie nehmen und sich darin einwickeln… Lautlos machte sie sich auf den Weg, wohlbewusst, dass mindestens einer der Purifier sie beobachtete. Unwillkürlich verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust, auch wenn es ihr selbst lächerlich erschien: sie wollte nicht so freizügig gekleidet gesehen werden. Dann musste sie schmunzeln: selbst _wenn_ einer seiner Spione ein Bild von ihr machen sollte, wie sie halbnackt durch diese Gänge lief – sie war eine erwachsene Frau und brauchte sich keineswegs zu schämen. Außerdem… käme ihr das nicht sogar zu Gute?

Obwohl das Licht in ihrem Amtszimmer nur gedämpft aufleuchtete, tat es ihr zuerst in den Augen weh. Sie nahm die Decke von dem kleinen Sofa, auf dem sie schon so manche Nacht verbracht hatte, und wickelte sie sich um die Schultern, bevor sie sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch setzte. Für den folgenden Tag hatte sie einen Termin beim Obersten Purifier und die Akten, die sie mitbringen sollte, nicht einmal halb bearbeitet. Nun denn, jetzt hatte sie Zeit dafür. Sie würde ihm keinen Grund geben, sie erneut öffentlich zu tadeln. Im Gegenteil, sie würde alles seinen Wünschen entsprechend erledigen und weitere in ihm wecken… Wenn es die Götter dieses und jedes anderen Universums gut mit ihr meinten.

Wie immer, wenn sie in der Necropolis eintraf, erschreckte sie zunächst die Geschäftigkeit, die dort herrschte. Auf dem Schiff der Schwestern pflegte man im Allgemeinen eine ruhigere Gangart, auch wenn die Kinder gelegentlich ausgelassen durch die Gänge tollten, verfolgt von aufgebrachten Schwestern, die sie wieder zur Ruhe bringen wollten. Aber mit kindlicher Tollerei hatte das Treiben hier nichts zu tun. Im Gegenteil: sie wurde von feindseligen, begehrlichen oder einfach verächtlichen Blicken durchbohrt, während sie sich ihren Weg zur Kapelle bahnte. Fast erwartete sie, von einem der Soldaten aufgehalten zu werden, nach dem Zweck ihres Besuchs gefragt zu werden, aber nichts in dieser Hinsicht geschah. Entweder, weil sie spätestens seit der Verhandlung vor dem Lord Marshal bekannt genug war, oder aber, man scherte sich einfach einen Dreck um die Schwestern und sah keine Gefahr von ihnen ausgehen.

Im Gegensatz zu ihrem letzten Besuch musste sie dieses Mal nicht lang warten, bis sie zum Purifier vorgelassen wurde. Anscheinend hatte es seine Vorteile, angekündigt zu erscheinen. Auch wenn ihr dieser Termin aufgedrängt worden war. Andererseits waren sie dieses Mal zunächst auch nicht allein: Alsie blieb ungerührt neben dem Schreibtisch des Purifiers stehen, während sie dazu aufgefordert wurde, sich zu setzen, was sie auch tat.

„Habt Ihr die Unterlagen dabei, um die ich Euch gebeten hatte?", fragte der Purifier tonlos.

„Ja.", antwortete sie knapp und reichte ihm das Datenpad, das sie bei sich trug. Warum nur schickte er diesen Trottel nicht weg? Das passte ihr überhaupt nicht!

Quälend langsam begann er, die Daten abzurufen und zu lesen. Nach fast unerträglich langen fünf Minuten reichte er das Pad an seinen Stellvertreter weiter und verkündete: „Ihr habt wohl nichts dagegen, wenn Alsie die Daten, die Ihr mir vorlegt, mit denen vergleicht, die wir selbst gesammelt haben."

„Da es keine Diskrepanzen geben sollte… und selbst wenn, wäre ich beruhigter, wenn ich sofort wüsste, dass etwas nicht stimmt", entgegnete sie und zwang sich zu einem neutralen Lächeln. Hoffentlich verstand er den Wink.

Offensichtlich nicht. Und wenn doch, reagierte er nicht darauf. „Wir werden uns dann bei Euch melden, Mutter Oberin. Habt Ihr noch etwas anderes vorzutragen?"

Sie überlegte kurz, dann antwortete sie: „Nichts Wichtiges. Einige der neuen Kinder sind recht… widerspenstig. Aber das sind meine Schwestern gewöhnt."

„Ja, mir wurde berichtet, dass es zu einigen unschönen Szenen gekommen sein soll in der letzten Woche. Es gab Verletzte, hörte ich?", fragte er mit geheucheltem Interesse nach.

„Zwei meiner Schwestern trugen Prellungen davon, aber die Verursacher wurden sofort sediert und in Gewahrsam genommen. Nichts, das nicht immer mal wieder vorkommen würde." Langsam wurde sie ungeduldig. Entweder, er schickte bald seinen Stellvertreter hinaus oder sie müsste sich etwas anderes Überlegen!

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie Ihr freiwillig diese Arbeit verrichten könnt. Da erscheint mir ja beinahe die Arbeit eines gemeinen Fußsoldaten einfacher, wenn ich danach gehe, was mir berichtet wurde – und Ihr hier so herunter spielt." Er langte über die Tischplatte und bot ihr ein Glas Wein an, den sie aber kopfschüttelnd ablehnte. „Meine Purifier berichteten mir, es wäre Blut ‚gespritzt', Fenster und Möbel zu Bruch gegangen und noch Einiges mehr…" Als sie nicht antwortete, sondern ihn nur ausdruckslos anschaute, fuhr er fort: „Ich frage mich, ob Eure Erziehungsmaßnahmen nicht doch einer… Überarbeitung bedürfen."

Jetzt war der Punkt erreicht, an dem es dem Stellvertreter zu langweilig wurde und er begann, unruhig zu werden. Beiläufig gab der Purifier ihm einen Wink, dass er gehen dürfte und meinte: „Wenn schon eine Sedierung von Nöten ist, um ein paar Halbstarke zu bändigen…"

Die Türen hatten sich hinter dem Stellvertreter geschlossen und beide schwiegen sich an. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und fragte: „Und was schlagt Ihr stattdessen vor, mein Herr?"

Er lächelte. „Wir sind allein, du kannst gern über die Dinge reden, die dir wirklich am Herzen liegen, Teuerste…"

„Was mir wirklich am Herzen liegt?" Sie lachte auf. „Das wisst _Ihr_ nur zu gut! Und warum brauchen wir neuerdings Zeugen für unsere… Unterhaltungen?" Wenn er es förmlich wollte, sollte er es bekommen.

„Hast du in letzter Zeit einmal dem Klatsch zugehört?", fragte er amüsiert.

„Dem WAS?" Nun verlor sie ihre Fassung und riss ungläubig die Augen auf.

„Der Lord Marshal persönlich hat mich darauf hingewiesen… Um genauer zu sein, er fragte mich, welcher _Art_ unsere Beziehung zueinander sei. Ob es nur um… Triebbefriedigung ginge oder er noch anderes zu erwarten hätte…" Er bemühte sich, nicht laut loszulachen, als er in ihr so wundervoll verstörtes Gesicht blickte.

Wortlos griff sie nun über den Tisch und nahm das von ihr zuerst verschmähte Weinglas an, leerte es in einem Zug und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„… da erschien es mir doch sinnvoll, einem dieser Klatschmäuler eine Vorstellung zu geben, die an Belanglosigkeit ihres Gleichen sucht…" Grinsend füllte er ihr Glas auf und lehnte sich zurück. „Oder wäre es dir lieber, wenn die Gerüchte noch seltsamere Formen annähmen?"

Das zweite Glas leerte sie nur bis zur Hälfte, dann antwortete sie: „Ich finde diese Formen schon seltsam genug…"

„Ob du es willst oder nicht: willkommen bei Hofe!" Er breitete lachend die Arme aus und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Du kannst es auch als eine… neue Form unseres kleinen Fesselspiels betrachten…"

Missmutig leerte sie ihr Glas und stand abrupt auf – was sich als Fehler erwies, da sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, wie schnell der Wein bei ihr wirkte. Unsicher griff sie nach der Lehne des Stuhles, auf dem sie gerade noch gesessen hatte und hielt den Atem an: ihr war fürchterlich schwindelig. Dann spürte sie das Brennen des Males auf ihrer Brust, als er sie beinahe sanft berührte und aufrichtete. „Du hättest nicht so schnell trinken sollen…", flüsterte er amüsiert und grinste sie breit an, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„… ich habe kaum geschlafen heute Nacht…" Dann nahm sie seine Rechte und drückte sie sanft auf die Stelle ihrer Brust, wo sie das Mal der Furyaner trug. „Ich habe wieder von _ihr_ geträumt… und sie sagte mir, dass es bald zu einer Entscheidung kommen wird…"

Nun war er es, der den Atem anhielt. Erst, als sie schon fast an der Tür war – er hatte überhaupt nicht registriert, dass sie sich aus seinem Griff befreit hatte – holte er tief Luft und meinte: „Nicht nur dir…", aber da hatte sie bereits den Raum verlassen.

A/N: Ab hier lest Ihr die unkorrigierte Version, da meine Beta seit Monaten keine Zeit mehr hatte und die Story nach einem halben Jahr auf Halde einfach danach schrie, veröffentlicht zu werden...


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

In den folgenden Nächten war er es, der nur kaum Schlaf fand. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass zwei Menschen den gleichen Traum teilten? Obwohl er wusste, dass sein Volk gewisse Fähigkeiten besaß, die über die normaler Menschen weit hinausgingen, zweifelte er an seiner Wahrnehmung. In manchen Schriften wurde den Furyanern zwar die Fähigkeit zur Präkognition zugeschrieben, aber das war lächerlich. Wer seinen Gegner einzuschätzen wusste, kannte seine Schritte im Voraus und konnte ihn abwehren, das hatte nichts mit dem Übernatürlichen zu tun. Diese Träume allerdings… Er musste mehr darüber herausfinden. Und da es nur eine Person gab die er fragen konnte, musste er sie zwangsläufig kontaktieren. Nur wie? Bis zu ihrem nächsten Treffen war es noch etwas hin und bei aller Geduld, die er aufzubringen vermochte: es erschien ihm zu lang.

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln betrat sie die Kammer, in der der Quasi lag, den sie sonst nur zur Tiefenraumkommunikation nutzten. Oder eben für abhörsichere Gespräche. „Bist du allein?", fragte die Stimme des Purifiers und sie mühte sich, ihr Lächeln zu unterdrücken, als sie antwortete: „Bist du es denn?"

„So allein, wie man es in der Necropolis nur sein kann", entgegnete er leicht gereizt.

„Dann sollten wir uns kurz fassen… was möchtest du denn?", fragte sie süffisant und setzte sich zu dem Quasi auf die Kante seiner Liege.

„Mehr über diese Träume erfahren", erwiderte er knapp.

„… und was genau? Ob alle sie haben?" Sie spielte ein wenig an ihrem Gürtel und unterdrückte den Wunsch, laut loszulachen. Sie hatte ihn erfolgreich geködert, nun musste sie ihn nur noch ausreichend beschäftigen.

„Zum Beispiel." Die Ungeduld in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das in dieser Form besprechen sollten. In ein paar Tagen bin ich sowieso…"

„Lass das!", unterbrach er sie. „Sag mir, was du weißt!"

„Und weshalb sollte ich das tun? Ich weiß nichts, was du nicht auch allein herausfinden könntest, mein _Liebster_…" Sie hasste es, wenn er sie mit ‚Teuerste' ansprach – sollte er sich doch jetzt einmal über einen Kosenamen ärgern.

„Ich sehe schon, so kommen wir nicht weiter. Dann eben in ein paar Tagen, _Teuerste_…", entgegnete er. Er wusste, dass sie ihren kleinen Sieg über ihn auskostete. Und er verfluchte seine Neugierde und Ungeduld, die ihn diesen Weg hatten wählen lassen.

„Was dann? Prügelst du das Wissen aus mir heraus?", fragte sie schnell nach, um das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten.

„Diese Option behalte ich mir durchaus vor." Damit beendete er das Gespräch und biss sich auf die Lippen. Das war ein Fehler gewesen. Ein großer Fehler. Er hätte sich niemals die Blöße geben dürfen, sie vor der Zeit zu kontaktieren. Geschickter wäre es gewesen, sie wie neulich in seinem Amtszimmer aus der Fassung zu bringen und eine echte Reaktion zu bekommen. Jetzt war sie vorgewarnt und würde sich mit Sicherheit die Dinge zurechtlegen, die sie ihm erzählen würde, wie es ihr passte.

Mit einer Sache hatte er Recht: sie wusste genau, wie viel sie ihm erzählen durfte, um ihn bei der Stange zu halten. Aber das wusste sie schon vor diesem Gespräch. Allerdings schwand ihr Gefühl des Triumphes mit dem abrupten Ende der Unterhaltung. Als sie ihren Zorn wieder unter Kotrolle hatte, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass er es bis ins Letzte verstand, sie zu ärgern. Und das wiederum ärgerte sie nur noch mehr. Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto sinnvoller erschien es ihr, zunächst NUR das Zuckerbrot einzusetzen und die Peitsche vorläufig zu Haus zu lassen. Fragte sich nur, ab wann er in der Lage war, ihre Falle zu durchschauen, wenn sie sich zu bereitwillig zeigte…

Er hingegen erwog, ihr eher mit der Peitsche zu kommen, die Gruppe der Purifier auf dem Schwesternschiff noch zu verstärken, eventuell sogar ein paar Soldaten zum ‚Schutz' der Schwestern vor übergriffigen Halbstarken zu beantragen… und damit ihre Bewegungsfreiheit weiter einzuschränken. Anderseits wusste er genau, dass sie dieses nur noch verstockter reagieren lassen würde. Wenn er tatsächlich seinen Einfluss auf dem Schwesternschiff ausbauen wollte, musste er es ihr als Ausdruck seiner ‚Sorge' um ihre Sicherheit weismachen. Und dazu musste er erreichen, dass sie sich verletzlich fühlte – oder zumindest so zeigte. Der Wein mit dem zusätzlichen Alkohol in ihrem Glas war immerhin schon einmal recht wirkungsvoll gewesen. Allerdings war er nicht darauf gefasst gewesen, wie schnell sie IHN trotzdem aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Das sollte er bei ihrem nächsten Zusammentreffen unbedingt im Hinterkopf behalten…

Wobei ihre nächste Begegnung eher stattfand, als gedacht. Am Tag nach ihrem Gespräch gab es erneut Schwierigkeiten mit einigen Jugendlichen, diesmal wurde eine Schwester schwer verletzt und der Lord Marshal selbst verlangte, dass sich endgültig um dieses Problem gekümmert wurde. Der Purifier ahnte, dass es sich bei dem Opfer um eine Freundin der derzeitigen Favoritin des Obersten der Necromonger handelte und reagierte dementsprechend rigoros.

Die Mutter Oberin bemühte sich nicht einmal um den Anschein, gefasst zu sein: sie war entsetzt und wütend und zeigte dies auch, als man sie zu dem Purifier führte, der die Disziplinierung der drei Gewalttäter überwachte. „Was tust du da?", keifte sie ihn an und stürzte auf die Balustrade zu, von wo aus sie einen mehr als guten Blick auf die Gefolterten hatte. Schockiert schlug sie die Hände vor den Mund, um ihr Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, aber jeder im Raum hatte es bereits vernommen.

„Was Ihr nicht bereit sein zu tun, Mutter Oberin!" Er trat neben sie hin und blickte seinerseits gelassen hinunter auf die Szene, die sich bot: an diabolisch anmutende Gerätschaften waren die drei vielleicht Fünfzehnjährigen angeschlossen, die vor Schmerzen schrieen. „Wie ich schon sagte: Eure Erziehungsmethoden bedürfen der einen oder anderen Überarbeitung!"

Am Liebsten hätte sie ihn auf der Stelle umgebracht. Mühsam rang sie um Fassung, besonders in Hinsicht auf das Publikum von mehreren Purifiern, die hinter ihnen standen und entgegnete: „Und wie ICH schon sagte, bringen Strafen nur wenig – und in dieser Form schon gar nichts!"

„So?", fragte er tonlos, „dann hättet Ihr diesen Jungen also eher Zuckerriegel verabreicht als eine angemessene Bestrafung?"

In gewisser Weise hatte er damit Recht: die Schwester, die angegriffen worden war, hatte _sie_ als Ziel ausgesucht – als zu nahe stehende Freundin der Favoritin war sie ein zu großes Sicherheitsrisiko geworden für die Oberin. „Ich frage mich, was hieran ‚angemessen' sein soll!"

„Ich glaube, diese Unterhaltung sollten wir unter vier Augen fortführen, Mutter Oberin!" Damit winkte er seine Untergebenen hinaus und wendete sich wieder der Szenerie in dem Raum unter ihnen zu. „Tu dir selbst den Gefallen und reiss dich zusammen!", murmelte er. „Hier wird alles überwacht!"

„Wie kannst du es wagen, einen Trupp Bewaffnete auf mein Schiff zu schicken, drei Kinder zu entführen und öffentlich zu foltern?", fauchte sie leise, bemühte sich aber um Contenance.

„Deine ‚Kinder' sind fast so weit, zur Reinigungszeremonie zugelassen zu werden – wie bitte willst du sie bis dahin dazu bringen, _nicht_ mehr auf einen Necromonger loszugehen?", fragte er flüsternd zurück. Als sie nicht antwortete, wendete er seinen Blick ihr zu. „Oh, ich verstehe… Du hattest nie vor, sie in irgendeiner Form zu ‚erziehen' – du hast sie versucht ruhig zu stellen mit dem Versprechen, bald eh wieder in Freiheit zu sein…"

„Was verlangst du dafür, diese Folter sofort zu beenden?", flüsterte sie tonlos.

Er lächelte. „Informationen, Teuerste. Über das Thema, das wir erst neulich angesprochen hatten. Nicht hier, später."

Sie nickte nur stumm und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Dann trat er zu einer Kontrollkonsole und schaltete die Folterinstrumente ab. „Komm mit, sie sollen erfahren, wer ihnen weitere unangenehme Behandlungen erspart hat…" Er fasste sie am Arm und führte sie hinunter in den Raum, wo die Jugendlichen noch immer gefesselt auf den Apparaturen lagen. „Auch wenn ich der Meinung bin, ihr gehörtet alle desintegriert, so könnt ihr euch bei der Mutter Oberin für ihre Fürsprache bedanken", erklärte er laut und vernehmlich. „Sie ist der unerschütterlichen Überzeugung, dass ihr noch eine weitere Chance verdient habt, euch als fähig für die Gemeinschaft der Necromonger zu beweisen." Auf einen Wink hin erschien die Gruppe der Purifier wieder und begann, die Jugendlichen aus den Maschinen zu befreien. Er jedoch beugte sich zu dem offensichtlichen Anführer der drei hinunter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Solltest du jemals Hand an die Mutter Oberin legen, ich werde dich persönlich in kleine Streifen schneiden, hast du verstanden?" Er richtete sich wieder auf und bedeutete der Oberin, ihm zu folgen.

Auf dem Weg durch die belebten Gänge der Necropolis fragte sie ihn leise: „Was hast du zu ihm gesagt?"

„Nichts weiter." Er lächelte entschuldigend. „Nur vorläufig für deine Sicherheit gesorgt."


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Auch wenn es ihm in den Fingern juckte, ihr noch einmal Wein anzubieten, entschied er sich für Tee, dem sie zögernd zustimmte. Der Sekretär, der ihnen den Tee brachte, wollte zunächst gleich wieder das Amtszimmer des Purifiers verlassen, aber jener hielt ihn auf und er fragte die Mutter Oberin: „Ihr habt nicht _zufällig_ gleich die Unterlagen mitgebracht, die übermorgen sowieso fällig wären?"

„Das muss mir in der Hektik entgangen sein, mein Herr", antwortete sie tonlos, „…ich könnte aber nachher eine Schwester schicken, die…"

„Nein, nein, es reicht auch in zwei Tagen." Damit bedeutete er dem Sekretär, den Raum zu verlassen. „… ich lasse mir doch keine Gelegenheit für eine kleine Unterhaltung mit dir entgehen, Teuerste…"

Sie schob nur schweigend den Unterkiefer vor und blickte ihn demonstrativ nicht an. Er genoss es einfach viel zu sehr, sie zu verärgern! Daran musste sich dringend etwas ändern!

Er nahm seine Tasse vom Schreibtisch und lehnte sich bequem zurück. „Nun, ich höre…"

„Zeig es mir.", forderte sie ihn auf.

„Bitte was?" Er musste lachen – widerspenstig bis zum Schluss, in der Tat!

„Zeig mir dein Mal!", forderte sie erneut.

„Nichts dergleichen werde ich tun!" Sein Lachen wich eisiger Kälte, als er seinerseits forderte: „Ich habe meinen Teil der Abmachung erfüllt – jetzt bist du dran! Erzähl mir, was du über diese Träume weißt!"

Sie biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe und überdachte ihre Möglichkeiten. Schließlich begann sie widerwillig zu erzählen: „Ihr Name ist Shirah. Sie soll als einzige noch auf Furya sein, als Wächterin der Toten. Angeblich sucht sie jeden von uns früher oder später im Traum auf, erteilt uns das Mal und erinnert uns an unsere Pflicht, unser Volk zu rächen."

Als sie nicht weiter sprach, fragte er: „Und?"

„Das ist alles, was ich weiß", entgegnete sie leise und schaute in ihre Teetasse.

„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern: UND?" Er wusste, dass das nicht alles war.

Sie hob den Blick und schaute ihn so verletzlich und traurig an, wie es ihr nur möglich war: „… und sie sagt, eines Tages sollen wir zurückkehren, wieder eine Heimat haben." Sie schluckte: „Den Alphas", sie wusste, dass er diesen Namen für die legendären Krieger ihres Volkes kannte, „soll sie noch eine besondere Waffe geben. Aber was das ist, kann ich dir nicht sagen."

Das war nur wenig mehr, als er selbst in den letzten Jahren von der Traumgestalt erfahren hatte. Aber das genügte ihm fürs Erste. „Du warst erst zwölf, als man dich aufgriff, oder?"

„Und du nicht viel älter, wenn ich mich recht entsinne…", entgegnete sie und bereute, so schnell wieder gefasst zu wirken. Sie kannte seine Akte genauso gut wie er ihre.

Er legte nachdenklich den Kopf schräg. „Etwas älter. Ich frage mich nur, warum du so viel mehr weißt, als ich…"

„Das kann ich dir auch nicht verraten", hauchte sie und senkte wieder den Blick. „Kann ich jetzt bitte gehen? Ich weiß nichts mehr und…" Sie brach den Satz ab und stellte ihre halbgeleerte Teetasse auf seinen Schreibtisch. Für einen Tag reichte es ihr völlig und sie brauchte nur wenig zu schauspielern, um klein und verletzlich zu wirken.

Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, dann antwortete er: „Sicher." Als sie aufstand, erhob er sich auch und begleitete sie zur Tür. „Ich habe dir sogar zu danken." Mit einem Lächeln fügte er hinzu: „Bis in zwei Tagen. Ich hoffe, dann geht es dir wieder besser!"

‚Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen!', dachte sie, behielt aber die Fassade der Gedemütigten bei, bis er die Türen öffnete. Dann straffte sie sich ruckartig und durchquerte stolz die Kapelle, bis sie aus seiner Sicht war.

Er tippte nachdenklich mit den Fingern auf den Türrahmen, an den er gelehnt stand und versuchte, die letzte Szene zwischen ihnen einzuordnen. Gebrochen hatte er sie ganz sicher nicht, so viel stand für ihn fest. Getroffen, ja. Aber nicht gebrochen. Nun kam es nur noch darauf an, wie schnell seine Nachricht übermittelt wurde – und was sie daraus machte. Als er bemerkte, wie ihn viele seiner in der Kapelle beschäftigten Untergebenen anstarrten, schritt er eilig zum Schreibtisch seines Stellvertreters Alsie. „Veranlasse den Rücktransport der Unruhestifter auf das Schwesternschiff. Ich bin ja gespannt, wie sie das in Zukunft handhaben wird…" Dann schnippte er mit den Fingern und kehrte eilig in sein Amtszimmer zurück. Vielleicht hatte er ja gerade die entscheidende Idee gehabt… nun musste er sie nur noch auf die Machbarkeit hin prüfen – und das schnell!

Zwei Tage später erschien die Mutter Oberin wie verabredet mit den neuesten Daten ihrer Schützlinge und einer neutralen Miene im Büro ihres Vorgesetzten. Sie schob ihm das Datenpad über seinen Schreibtisch zu und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit seines ebenfalls anwesenden Stellvertreters durch ein kurzes Husten auf sich, während er den kleinen Zettel entdeckte und versteckte, den sie unter dem Pad angebracht hatte. „Irgendwelche neuen Probleme, Mutter Oberin?", fragte er unbewegt und überflog die Zeilen, die auf dem kleinen Monitor des Pads aufleuchteten.

„Nein. Eure Disziplinierung scheint vorläufig für Ruhe gesorgt zu haben", antwortete sie tonlos und blickte sich gelangweilt in dem Raum um, in dem sie saßen: Necromonger-Barock, typischer Necropolis-Stil. Etwas verspielter als die neueren Bauwerke und Schiffe. Keine persönlichen Gegenstände – oder zumindest keine, die sie ihm speziell hätte zuordnen können.

„Vorläufig, ja?" Er lächelte humorlos, während er weiter las. „Ich hoffe, Ihr habt Euren Kindern angedeutet, dass sich dergleichen jederzeit bei ähnlichen Vergehen gegen die Ordnung wiederholen wird. Und dazu brauche ich nicht einmal eine Mitteilung von Euch…"

„Mir ist wohl bewusst, wie eifrig Eure Purifier über jedes Geschehen an Bord meines Schiffes zu berichten wissen, mein Herr." Sie lächelte genauso humorlos zurück. „Wenn Ihr keine weiteren Fragen oder gar Vorschläge, wie ich die Erziehung der mir anvertrauten Kinder gestalten sollte, habt, würde ich gern bald gehen. Ich habe einen Termin mit den Heilern der unglückseligen Schwester, die immer noch hier in der Necropolis im Krankenflügel liegt."

Er schaute sie kurz abschätzend an, bevor er das Datenpad an seinen Stellvertreter weiter reichte. „Dann will ich Euch nicht aufhalten, Mutter Oberin. Ihr könnte gehen."

Sie nickte ihm zu, erhob sich und hatte den Raum schneller verlassen, als sie hereingekommen war. Der Purifier runzelte die Stirn und meinte zu Alsie: „Überprüf das hier. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht, wenn sie so friedlich ist." Kaum war er allein, holte er den kleinen Zettel hervor und las die handschriftliche Mitteilung darauf: _„Triff mich heute Abend in der Thronhalle. Allein!" _Er zuckte kurz mit den Mundwinkeln, bevor er das Papier in zig Fetzen zerriss. Nun denn. Auf in eine neue Runde des Spiels…

Währenddessen hatte die Mutter Oberin den Krankenflügel erreicht und machte ihren Krankenbesuch bei der Schwester, derer sie sich erst kürzlich entledigen wollte. Und sie hatte Glück: durch den Vorfall so traumatisiert, wollte die Schwerverletzte eher bei Hofe ihr Glück versuchen, als jemals wieder auf das Schiff der Mutter Oberin zurückzukehren. Teil Eins ihres Planes war also geglückt. Nun wendete sie sich dem nächsten Teil zu und bat um ein Gespräch mit einem der Heiler, die sich um die Verletzte kümmerten. Der junge Mann war einer der ehemaligen Schüler der Oberin, als sie noch selbst unterrichtet hatte. „Hast du, worum ich dich gebeten hatte?"

„Ja, Mutter Oberin. Aber ich verstehe nicht, wozu…"

„Du brauchst auch nicht zu verstehen!", unterbrach sie ihn sanft, „Je weniger du weißt, desto besser, glaube mir!"

Der junge Heiler nickte. Er stand tief in der Schuld seiner ehemaligen Lehrerin und würde tun, worum auch immer sie ihn bitten würde. „Es dauert ein paar Stunden, bis die Injektion wirkt. Und die Wirkung wird höchstens zwei Tage anhalten, danach wird nichts mehr darauf hindeuten, wie Ihr es gewünscht habt…"

Sie lächelte ihn warmherzig an und entgegnete: „Ich denke, ich werde auch nicht länger brauchen…"

Sie hatte ihm keine Uhrzeit angegeben, darum vermutete er, er solle erst später erscheinen, wenn der Thronsaal so gut wie leergefegt wäre. Gegen seinen Willen war der Purifier im Laufe dieses Tages neugierig geworden – und etwas ungeduldig, wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich war. Das durfte er sich auf keinen Fall anmerken lassen!

Scheinbar ungerührt verließ er spät abends sein Amtszimmer, durchquerte die Kapelle, in der Tag und Nacht seine Untergebenen für ihn arbeiteten und betrat die weitläufige Thronhalle: von der Mutter Oberin war nichts zu sehen. Erst, als er schon fast die gesamte Halle durchmessen hatte, sah er sie, halb hinter einer der Statuen versteckt und sie winkte ihn zu sich.

Er schaute sich noch einmal um, vergewisserte sich, dass ihn niemand beobachtete und schritt wie beiläufig zu ihr hinüber, während sie sich tiefer in den Schatten zurückzog. Als er sie erreicht hatte, fragte er flüsternd: „Also? Was willst du?"

„Zeig mir dein Mal!", forderte sie flüsternd und begann, seinen Mantel aufzuknöpfen.

„Hier? Bist du wahnsinnig geworden?", fragte er entsetzt und griff nach ihren nestelnden Händen. Als sie nicht antwortete, schaute er ihr direkt in die Augen, wog kurz seine Möglichkeiten ab und ergab sich dann scheinbar ihrem flehenden Blick, als er sie in eine der Nischen zog, von denen er wusste, dass sie dort geschützter waren.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Ungeschickt kämpfte sie mit dem Verschluss seines Mantels und er musste ihr helfen, sonst hätte sie in ihrer Ungeduld wahrscheinlich einfach nur noch gerissen, statt zu knöpfen. Kaum lag seine Brust frei, sah er selbst zum ersten Mal das pulsierend leuchtende Mal der Furyaner, mit dem er von der Traumgestalt gebranntmarkt worden war. Sanft legte die Mutter Oberin ihre Hand auf das Mal und biss sich auf die Lippen. Noch bevor er etwas fragen oder sagen konnte, strich sie mit den Fingern tiefer und begann, seinen Oberkörper zu streicheln und zu küssen.

Er hielt verwundert inne und ließ sie gewähren, erst als sie sich dem Verschluss seiner Hose widmete, griff er nach ihren Händen und fragte leise: „Was soll das?"

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern hielt ihren Blick auf seine Brust gerichtet, bis er sie gegen eine Wand der Nische drückte und seine Frage ärgerlich wiederholte. Sie seufzte und schaute flehend zu ihm auf: „Ich weiß jetzt, was du zu dem Jungen gesagt hast."

Dann war seine Nachricht also angekommen. Allerdings hätte er mit _dieser_ Reaktion so nicht gerechnet… Er atmete tief durch und gab ihre Hände frei, die nun weiter seinen Körper erkundeten – was ihm ganz und gar nicht unangenehm war. Im Gegenteil, wenn sie so ihre Dankbarkeit oder was auch immer ausdrücken wollte, wäre er der Letzte, der sich dagegen wehrte. Die meisten Necromonger sahen in ihm beinahe einen Heiligen, man munkelte sogar, er in seiner scheinbaren Unantastbarkeit wäre der Einzige, der diese Glaubensgemeinschaft letztendlich über die Schwelle ins Underverse würde führen können, aber er kannte sich selbst besser. Und die Mutter Oberin gehörte wahrlich nicht zu den Menschen, die ihn abstießen. Vielleicht danach, aber bis dahin…

Ihr Herz raste und sie atmete schwer, als sie schließlich ihr Kleid hochschob und sich an seinen mittlerweile auch bloßen Unterkörper drückte. Wenn er sie jetzt verschmähte, würde sie ihn umbringen!

Aber er dachte nicht einmal daran: selbst ungeduldig forderte er Zugang und seufzte tief, als sie ihm diesen gewährte. Es war einfach schon zu lang her, dass er sich mit dieser Art von Zeitvertreib beschäftigt hatte. Das Brennen des Males auf seiner Brust und die Tatsache, dass seine Partnerin ihm lange genug auf jede nur erdenkliche Weise getrotzt hatte, verstärkten sein Verlangen nur. Es kostete ihn nicht unerhebliche Kraft, innezuhalten und sie etwas auf Abstand zu drücken um flüsternd zu fragen: „Was willst du dafür?"

„Muss ich etwas dafür wollen?", fragte sie mit belegter Stimme und versuchte, ihn wieder näher zu sich heran zu ziehen.

Er gab scheinbar nach und beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr hinunter: „Niemand hier tut so etwas, _ohne_ etwas dafür zu wollen…"

Sie stöhnte leise auf, bevor sie entgegnete: „Du weißt, was ich will."

„Und du weißt, dass ich das nicht tun kann…" Nun war er es, der sie ohne zu zögern umgebracht hätte, wenn sie ihn von sich gestoßen hätte.

Stattdessen jedoch mühte sie sich, ihm noch tieferen Zugang zu gewähren und biss ihn ungeduldig in die Schulter, als er die angebotene Möglichkeit nicht sofort ergriff. „Kannst du nicht oder willst du mir nicht helfen?"

Stöhnend antwortete er: „Für dich würde ich es probieren, die Zeremonie zu verschieben, aber ich kann nicht." Er versuchte, ihren Mund zu küssen, aber sie wendete den Kopf ab, bewegte allerdings ihren Unterleib weiter und klammerte sich geradezu an ihn. Selbst JETZT noch Trotz! Sie war wirklich höchst erstaunlich! „ER besteht darauf…", versuchte er sich gegen seinen Willen zu rechtfertigen.

Sie lachte leise und sagte nichts mehr, bis er sich dem Akt seufzend ergab. Dann schaute sie ihn kurz abschätzend an und setzte wieder ihre undurchdringliche Maske auf, die sie in der Öffentlichkeit meist trug. „Ich danke Euch für diese angenehme Unterhaltung, mein Herr…", flüsterte sie, wand sich an ihm vorbei und richtete ihr Kleid.

Ohne sich auch nur umzudrehen, verließ sie die Nische und verschwand aus seiner Sicht. Etwas verstört richtete er nun auch seine Kleidung und musste lächeln: DAS war wirklich mal ein äußerst angenehmer Gegenzug von ihr gewesen…

SEIN nächster Zug in ihrem Spiel erzeugte schon am nächsten Tag – wie erwartet – keine positive Resonanz. Im Gegenteil: es kam zu einer offenen Rebellion der Schwestern, die den Shuttlehangar ihres Schiffes blockierten und so den Wachmannschaften, die geschickt worden waren, den Zugang verwehrten. Als ihm dieses mitgeteilt wurde, zeigte sich der Purifier erstaunlich gelassen, bestieg ein Shuttle und ließ sich zum Schwesternschiff bringen. Nach einigem Hin und Her trafen er und die Mutter Oberin letztendlich in dem menschenleeren Hangar zusammen. „Warum?" war das Einzige, was sie statt einer Begrüßung fragte.

Er runzelte scheinbar verärgert die Stirn, dann antwortete er: „Das weißt du."

„Wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich nicht fragen", entgegnete sie gereizt.

„Wie werden deine lieben Kinderchen wohl reagieren, wenn du ihnen mitteilst, dass dieser Abschlussjahrgang noch konvertiert wird?" Er begann, sie mit einigem Abstand zu umkreisen – wie bei ihrer ersten wirklichen Begegnung. Nur diesmal achtete er darauf, ihr vorläufig nicht zu nahe zu kommen. „Glaubst du, der Lord Marshal hätte auch nur die geringsten Bedenken, dieses Schiff abzuschießen, wenn er von einer Meuterei erfährt?"

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern zeigte nur eine versteinerte Miene.

Er trat von hinten näher an sie heran und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „… wie soll ich dich dann noch schützen, kannst du mir das erklären?"

„Ich bezweifle, dass du das je vorhattest", fauchte sie, unangenehm von dem Brennen ihres Males abgelenkt.

„Gestern warst du noch anderer Meinung, wenn ich mich recht entsinne…" Er verkniff sich mühsam ein Lächeln.

Sie kniff unwillkürlich die Augen zusammen und entgegnete spitz: „Wie kommst du denn darauf? Vielleicht wollte ich ja nur etwas Spaß…"

„Dann hoffe ich, dass du welchen gehabt hast. Ich für meinen Teil kann mich nicht beschweren." Nun musste er wirklich lächeln. „Nimm es, wie es ist: die Hundertschaft wird an Bord dieses Schiffes stationiert und sicherstellen, dass in zwei Wochen die Reinigungszeremonie wie geplant stattfindet. Ob du annehmen kannst, dass ich mich um deine Sicherheit und die deiner Schwestern sorge, bleibt dir überlassen. Öffne die Tore, oder opfere alles." Damit ließ er sie stehen und bestieg den Shuttle, mit dem er gekommen war.

Dieser Zug ging eindeutig an den Purifier – aber die Mutter Oberin hatte noch längst nicht alle Trümpfe aus der Hand gegeben. Missgelaunt gab sie nach und erduldete die Wachen an Bord. Eine Woche später, als sie eigentlich ihren nächsten Termin bei ihm hatte, blieb sie fern und schickte eine junge Novizin.

„Wo ist die Mutter Oberin?", fragte er mit mühsam unterdrückter Wut. Langsam aber sicher verlor er die Geduld mit seiner Gegenspielerin.

Das Mädchen, dass zitternd vor ihm stand und sich das mitgebrachte Datenpad wie ein Schutzschild vor den Körper drückte, antwortete zaghaft: „Die ehrwürdige Mutter ist gestern schwer erkrankt, mein Herr…"

„Ehrwürdig?" Den Rest des Kommentars, der ihm auf der Zunge lag, behielt er sicherheitshalber für sich, atmete tief durch und fragte stattdessen: „Und was für eine termingerechte Erkrankung ist es, die sie ans Bett fesselt?"

Die Novizin starb tausend Tode unter seinem wütenden Blick, antwortete jedoch tapfer: „Das wissen wir nicht, mein Herr! Sie wurde gestern mit Schüttelfrost und hohem Fieber aufgefunden, seitdem ist sie kaum ansprechbar…"

Unter anderen Umständen hätten ihn die ehrlichen Tränen, die dem Mädchen in den Augen standen, vielleicht sogar besänftigt. „Und warum wurde sie dann nicht hier zum Krankenflügel in Necropolis gebracht?"

„Sie weigert sich! Sie will nur von Schwester Larina behandelt werden, die auch Heilerin ist…", stammelte die Novizin und drückte das Datenpad noch fester an sich.

Er schloss die Augen und sammelte sich, bevor er meinte: „Wenn du das Pad beschädigst, wird sich meine Laune davon nicht bessern. Sei so nett und gib es Alsie hier. Außerdem richte der Mutter Oberin meine Genesungswünsche aus. Und besonders, dass sie BALD wieder gesundet, da ich über eine Neubesetzung ihrer Stelle nachdenken muss, wenn sie nächste Woche nicht persönlich zur Zeremonie erscheint. Darauf besteht unser Lord Marshal nämlich nach den letzten Vorkommnissen. Eigentlich wollte ich ihr das selbst sagen, aber so…"

Nachdem die Novizin mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht sein Amtszimmer verlassen hatte, wendete der Purifier sich seinem Stellvertreter zu: „Überprüf diese Geschichte. Und frage gleich einmal nach, warum mir keiner _unserer_ Männer bisher darüber Bericht erstattet hat." Es sollte noch ein paar Stunden dauern, bis er seine Wut wieder vollkommen unter Kontrolle bringen konnte. Auch oder obwohl die Mutter Oberin wirklich erkrankt war.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Normalerweise verabschiedeten die Schwestern ihre Abschlussschüler am Shuttlehangar ihres Schiffes und der Purifier begrüßte sie an Bord der „Basilica", bevor er sie zum Lord Marshal führte und die Reinigungszeremonie begann. Dieses Mal jedoch begleiteten die Schwestern und ihre Mutter Oberin die Jugendlichen bis in den Thronsaal. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem sonst ganz schwarzen Gewand trugen sie an diesem Tag weiße Kleider und bedeckten ihre Häupter mit durchscheinend weißen Schleiern – nicht nur, dass sie so den ständigen Bewohnern der Necropolis geradezu wie eine Prozession von Engeln erscheinen mussten, dem Purifier war der Gedanke gekommen, dass sich seine Gegenspielerin eventuell gar nicht unter den Frauen befinden und ihm ein weiteres Mal ihre Aufsässigkeit demonstrieren könnte.

Sicherheitshalber hatte er seinem Herrn vorgeschlagen, zumindest die Mutter Oberin mit an den Thron zu befehlen, auch wenn sie nur schweigend dabeistehen sollte, während der Oberste der Necromonger die neuen Mitglieder der Glaubensgemeinschaft begrüßte. Was üblicherweise in eine lange und ermüdende Rede des Lord Marshals ausartete. Als nun die Schwester, die nur anhand ihres Insigniengürtels als Mutter Oberin zu erkennen war, neben ihn trat, atmete er beinahe erleichtert auf: sie war es wirklich. Nur aus direkter Nähe war der Schleier blickdurchlässig und das leicht brennende Kribbeln auf seiner Brust verriet ihm zusätzlich, dass er es zumindest mit einer Furyanerin zu tun haben musste.

Da alle Augen auf den Lord Marshal gerichtet waren, dessen Stimme ganz Necropolis zu erfüllen schien, flüsterte der Purifier ihr unbemerkt zu: „Dachtest du ernsthaft, mir mit einer Grippe davonzukommen?"

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern drehte ihm nur leicht den Kopf zu – selbst unter dem Schleier war zu erkennen, dass ihre Augen fiebrig glänzten und tief in ihren Höhlen lagen. Trotzdem fuhr er fort: „… mir diese Novizin zu schicken war der bisherige Gipfel deiner Unverschämtheiten, Teuerste!" Äußerlich gelassen, kochte er immer noch vor Wut und wollte sie dies spüren lassen. Sich an einem Tag als bereitwillige Hure präsentieren und an einem anderen nur noch die Geringste ihrer Untergebenen als Vertretung zu schicken hatte ihn tiefer in seinem Stolz getroffen, als er je zugegeben hätte.

Während sich die Rede des Lord Marshals in die Länge zog, verließen die Mutter Oberin ihre Kräfte immer mehr, bis sie unsanft zu Boden glitt. Der Purifier schaute zunächst nur erstaunt zu ihr hinunter, dann besann er sich, dass sie sich vor hunderten von Zuschauern befanden und zog sie vom Thron weg hinter eine Säule, wo er sich zu ihr hinunter kniete. „Was soll das jetzt schon wieder?", fragte er aufgebracht und lüftete ihren Schleier: ihr Gesicht war kalkweiß und schweißnass, die Augen halb geschlossen und sie zitterte am ganzen Leib. Offenbar waren die Gerüchte über die Schwere ihrer Erkrankung nicht übertrieben gewesen.

„Sollen wir einen Heiler rufen, Herr?", fragte ein herbeigeeilter Stellvertreter des Purifiers.

„Sieht so aus, als ob wir das tun sollten…", murmelte der Purifier selbst und fügte vernehmlicher hinzu: „Beeil dich – und die anderen", damit meinte er die Traube von Schwestern, Purifiern und Schaulustigen, die sich um sie gebildet hatte, „sollten die Zeremonie nicht stören!" Als sich niemand mehr in Hörweite befand, beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und fragte: „Was ist mir dir?"

Sie öffnete die Augen etwas mehr, schluckte und flüsterte zurück: „Woher das plötzliche Interesse…?"

Er schob verärgert den Unterkiefer vor und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Keine Ahnung… liegt vielleicht daran, dass du gerade dabei bist, die Zeremonie zu sprengen!"

Sie versuchte zu lächeln, schaffte es aber nicht. „… das sind nur die Nebenwirkungen von dem Zeug, das ich für die Abtreibung genommen habe… war vielleicht doch etwas zu viel…"

„Abtreibung?", fragte er entsetzt – mit dem Reinigungsritual wurde jeder Frau der Necromonger die Fähigkeit zu empfangen genommen – zumindest sollten die dabei eingesetzten Nanoroboter dafür sorgen – allerdings gab es immer wieder Ausnahmefälle. Wobei die Wahrscheinlichkeit, von einem Mal… nein, das konnte nicht sein!

„… oder wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wenn ich den offiziellen Weg genommen hätte? Dann wäre recht schnell entdeckt worden, WER sich bemüht hatte, Vater zu werden…" Diesmal brachte sie tatsächlich kurz ein Lächeln zustande. „Was hätte das für Gerede gegeben, Purifier…"

Für einen Moment verlor er die Kontrolle über seine Gesichtszüge und eiskaltes Entsetzen zeigte sich. Dann aber begann sein Verstand wieder zu arbeiten und er winkte eine Schwester heran: „Du nimmst ihren Gürtel und stellst dich mit mir neben den Thron, sobald die Heiler hier sind – nichts, aber auch gar nichts, darf diese Zeremonie stören, hast du verstanden?"

Die verschleierte Schwester nickte und tat, wie ihr geheißen, während man die wahre Mutter Oberin zum Krankenflügel brachte. Nach der Zeremonie beeilte der Purifier sich, dem Lord Marshal zu erklären: „Ich bitte um Vergebung, aber die Mutter Oberin…"

„Du hast klug gehandelt, Purifier. Sowohl, in dem du mir geraten hast, die Schwestern zu der Reinigungszeremonie hinzu zu rufen, als auch, die Situation zu retten. Ich hoffe jedoch auch in deinem Interesse, dass sich so etwas nächstes Jahr nicht wieder ereignet!" Es musste wohl an der zuvor genossenen Aufmerksamkeit gelegen haben, dass der Lord Marshal so großzügig reagierte. Jeder Lord Marshal der Vergangenheit war bemüht gewesen, sich in den Riten der Necromonger zu verewigen – und bisher hatte Zhylaw der Letzte, wie er genannt wurde, sich nur auf militärischem Gebiet hervorgetan. Wie gelegen musste es ihm da kommen, eine Prozession von ‚Engeln' zu befehligen…

Der Purifier nickte nur und machte sich dann auf, der ‚stellvertretenden' Mutter Oberin den Insigniengürtel wieder abzunehmen. Dieser gehörte doch immer noch der Frau, die nun mit heftigen Vergiftungserscheinungen auf der Intensivstation lag, angeschlossen an Blutwäsche- und etliche Überwachungsapparaturen. Zumindest hatte man ihm so berichtet. Als er spät in der Nacht endlich die Zeit fand, sie selbst aufzusuchen, lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Elend sah sie aus, seine Gegenspielerin. Und doch wagte er nicht, sie zu unterschätzen. Missmutig setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihrem Krankenbett und betrachtete die surrenden Gerätschaften, die jede ihrer Körperfunktionen protokollierten.

„Würde es etwas nutzen, dich zu bitten, dass du gehst?", flüsterte sie und hustete leicht, woraufhin auf einem der Monitore ein Licht aufblinkte.

„Nein." Ihm war nicht danach, mit ihr die üblichen Gehässigkeiten auszutauschen. Er zeigte ihr kurz den Störsender, den er bei sich trug – niemand würde sie so abhören können. „Drei Dinge: erstens zieht der Lord Marshal in Erwägung, die ‚Prozession der Schwestern' als festen Bestandteil zur ‚Ernte' hinzuzufügen. Zweitens gibt es unter den diesjährigen Jungendlichen erstaunlich wenige, die zu nichts weiter als der Infanterie geeignet sind. Für die Meisten fand sich etwas anderes, aber für Einige konnte ich beim besten Willen nichts tun."

„Tavor?", fragte sie leise.

„Tavor?" Er überlegte kurz, „Oh, ja, ‚Kanonenfutter', so Leid es mir tut." Dann lachte er leise. „Erstaunlich, dass er in der Lage ist, gleichzeitig zu Atmen _und_ zu Gehen…"

Sie lachte ebenfalls auf. „Ja, nicht? Ein echtes Prachtexemplar… Vielleicht schafft er es ja zum Lensor…"

Er lehnte sich etwas bequemer zurück und beobachtete sie schweigend.

„Du sagtest etwas von drei Dingen…?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Hm. Ja. Im Moment sollte Alsie – du kennst ihn – gerade dabei sein, ein unscheinbares kleines Gerät in den Antrieb deines Schiffes einzubauen, das nicht nur in der Lage ist, die Scanner so zu täuschen, dass ihr von allen Anzeigen verschwindet, sondern auch jegliche Ionenspur verhindern wird." Er seufzte tief. „Wird normalerweise nur von unseren Scout-Schiffen verwendet. Frage nicht, was ich anstellen musste, um daran zu kommen."

Als sie schwieg, fuhr er fort: „Allerdings solltet ihr es nicht aktivieren, bevor ihr eine echte Gelegenheit zur Flucht habt. Ich empfehle, den Zeitpunkt der nächsten Bodenoffensive abzuwarten – in ungefähr drei Wochen im Aquilan-System zum Beispiel. Dann achtet kaum jemand auf die zivilen Schiffe, alle Wachmannschaften und auch meine Purifier werden abgezogen sein und wenn man euer Fehlen bemerkt, könntet ihr schon sehr weit entfernt sein."

„Danke."

„Nichts zu danken, du bist ein Sicherheitsrisiko für mich. Ich tue mir selbst einen Gefallen, wenn ich dich so weit wie möglich von mir weg weiß…" Er grinste und erhob sich. „Oh, dein Gürtel." Er legte das Zeichen ihres Amtes auf den Stuhl, auf dem er bis eben noch gesessen hatte und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Warte!", rief sie ihm leise zu und er drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um. „Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen viel Gelegenheit zum Träumen", flüsterte sie, „und ich habe dir etwas auszurichten… von IHR."

Neugierig geworden, trat er noch einmal an ihr Bett und beugte sich hinunter, woraufhin sie begann zu flüstern: „Keiner von uns beiden wird unser Volk rächen…. Aber du wirst es sein, der den Alpha erkennt, der es tun wird…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm kamen dem Purifier die nachfolgenden Wochen vor. In der Öffentlichkeit verlor er selten die Haltung. Die meisten Necromonger kannten ihn eigentlich nur als den immer gefassten, tief im Glauben verwurzelten Mann, der neben den obersten Commandern dem Lord Marshal am nächsten stand. Die Wut, die er der Novizin gegenüber an den Tag gelegt hatte, führte man schnell auf die Anspannung vor dem Großereignis zurück, das letztendlich aus der diesjährigen ‚Ernte' geworden war. Niemand ahnte, unter welcher Anspannung der Purifier nun stand – und er hütete sich, seine Emotionen noch einmal so offen zu zeigen. Der Klatsch um ihn, die Mutter Oberin und ihr Verhältnis zueinander legte sich gerade wieder, es wäre ein Fehler gewesen, ihn nun durch unüberlegte Aktionen wieder zu entfachen.

Auch brauchte die Mutter Oberin nicht mehr persönlich jede Woche bei ihm vorsprechen, ihm genügte es, wenn eine Schwester oder Novizin die Daten bei Alsie abgab. Er zog sich weitestgehend zurück und bereitete die Konvertierung derjenigen vor, die im Aquila-System auf ihre Eroberung ‚warteten'. Acht Millionen Siedler lebten dort, vielleicht schloss sich ihnen eine Million davon an. Realistischer war zwar nur eine halbe Million, aber man konnte nie wissen… Der Ruf der Necromonger eilte der Armada schon seit Monaten voraus und dem Lord Marshal war es egal, ob man sich ihm aus Überzeugung oder Angst anschloss, eine Einstellung, die nicht von allen Höflingen und Commandern geteilt wurde. Oder gar vom Purifier.

Er hatte sich zunächst auch nur aus Angst um sein Leben für die Konvertierung entschieden – zwar vorbereitet von einem Elemental, aber eben letztendlich doch hauptsächlich aufgrund der unendlichen Furcht, die er mit gerade einmal neunzehn Jahren empfunden hatte. Verwirrt, ängstlich und unsicher war er gewesen, als man ihn vor über zwei Jahrzehnten aufgegriffen hatte. Wie ein Segen war es ihm erschienen, als sie ihm die Schmerzen nahmen und er begann bald, so etwas wie Dankbarkeit zu verspüren, entschied sich für den Weg des Glaubens und kam so dem Lord Marshal immer näher. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf spukte noch der Auftrag herum, den Schlächter seines Volkes zu beseitigen, aber erst durch die Mutter Oberin war ihm dieser wieder ins Bewusstsein zurückgebracht worden.

Das Leben, das er vor seiner Konvertierung geführt hatte, mag kurz und schmerzhaft gewesen sein, aber er hatte es geführt. Frei, bis zum Tod seiner Eltern auch beschützt, wild, ungestüm, beinahe vergessen. In den letzten Wochen hatte er sich immer öfter daran erinnert, wie er als Kind mit Freunden herumgetollt war, eine unglückliche Schwärmerei mit gebrochenem Herzen überstanden hatte und nun… nun existierte das alles nicht mehr. Wie seltsam leer und hohl doch alles geworden war… Wenn das Underverse wirklich besser war, würde er dann endlich wieder leben? Fühlen, was er aufgegeben hatte, um ein Leben, ausgerichtet auf den Tod, zu führen?

Die Furyaner waren ein Kriegervolk. Manche sprachen auch von einer eigenen Rasse, Ergebnis von Genmanipulationen viele Jahrhunderte zuvor, als die Menschheit erst wenige Systeme in diesem Universum bevölkerte. Ihr Leben war ausgerichtet auf den Kampf – und das Überleben. Seine Mutter hatte ihm einmal erzählt, nach dem Tod gäbe es ein weiteres Leben und in diesem würde er all jene wieder treffen, die ihm bereits vorausgegangen seien. Alte Feindschaften wären dort vergessen, man könne noch einmal von vorn beginnen. Er erinnerte sich, damals gefragt zu haben, warum sich dann alle so verzweifelt an ihr derzeitiges Leben klammerten. Eine Antwort hatte er nicht bekommen. Erst die Necromonger hatten ihm _bewiesen_, dass es wirklich ein Leben nach dem Tod geben konnte, für alle, die sich über die Schwelle wagten.

Fast jede Nacht, in denen es ihm überhaupt gelungen war, einzuschlafen wachte er schweißgebadet auf. Immer öfter versank er in seinen Grübeleien, fragte sich, welchen Weg er gehen solle und wer er eigentlich wirklich tief im Inneren war. Das Wort ‚Glaubenskrise' traf nicht einmal ansatzweise die Hölle seiner Gedankenwelt. Wie musste es da sein, jeden Tag von dem unreinen aber ungestümen Leben der Kinder und Jugendlichen umgeben zu sein, wie es die Schwestern waren? Kein Wunder, dass sich die Schwestern und ihre Mutter Oberin dafür entschieden hatten zu fliehen und den Kindern zu ersparen, was ihnen angetan worden war.

Je näher die Armada dem Aquila-System kam, desto länger blieb er abends in seinem Amtszimmer. Er zwang sich jeden Tag aufs Neue, zumindest für ein paar Stunden zurück in seine Gemächer zu kehren. Auch wenn er dort meist nur in einem Sessel saß und die Gedanken fortführte, die ihn schon am Tag quälten. Aber es war wichtig, die Haltung zu bewahren. Allein schon, um nicht wieder Mittelpunkt des Geschwätzes zu werden, mit dem sich die Höflinge die Zeit vertrieben. Oder den Lord Marshal misstrauisch zu stimmen.

Am Vorabend der Invasion von Aquila Major zwang sich der Purifier, noch vor Mitternacht sein Amtszimmer zu verlassen. Gerade jetzt brauchte er das Gefühl von Normalität dringender denn je. Als er die vermummte Gestalt wahrnahm, die sich im Schatten einer Säule vor seinem Quartier herumdrückte, seufzte er innerlich. So viel dann zu einem ruhigen Abend. Er blickte der Frau im Vorübergehen kurz ins Gesicht, dann öffnete er seine Tür und hielt sie offen, bis sie vor ihm hineingegangen war.

Sie war mitten im Raum stehen geblieben und blickte sich schweigend um, während er begann, die Insignien seines Amtes abzulegen. „Warum die Maskerade, Teuerste…", fragte er und spielte auf den Umhang an, mit dem die Mutter Oberin sich gekleidet hatte.

„Ich glaube, heute trage ich weniger Verkleidung als in den ganzen letzten Jahren." Sie öffnete ihren Umhang und hervor kam ein schlichtes aber tief ausgeschnittenes Kleid, wie es viele der Hofdamen trugen.

Er zog anerkennend die Augenbrauen hoch und schmunzelte. „Wie gewagt… vor allem, da du wissen solltest, dass wir uns gerade jetzt nicht zu nahe kommen sollten."

Sie lächelte. „Ich dachte mir, du solltest noch einmal die Gelegenheit bekommen, _mein_ Mal zu sehen, bevor…" Sie brach den Satz ab und trat zu ihm, woraufhin ein hell leuchtender Handabdruck auf ihrem Dekolleté sichtbar wurde.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich Wert darauf legen würde?", fragte er beiläufig und zog den letzten Ring von seinen Fingern.

„Nur eine Ahnung. Und wenn nicht, kann man mir wenigstens nicht vorwerfen, ich hätte es nicht zumindest versucht", antwortete sie und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Wer sollte dir so etwas denn vorwerfen?", fragte er und wendete sich ihr nun völlig zu.

„Das Universum?" Sie lachte auf und senkte den Blick, als er vorsichtig mit der Hand über ihre Brust strich, wo das Mal der Furyaner pulsierend leuchtete.

„Du weißt, wo das endet, wenn du jetzt nicht gehst, oder?", fragte er und lächelte entschuldigend.

„Hoffentlich bequemer als beim letzten Mal…", antwortete sie leise und drückte seine Hand sanft auf ihre Brust.

Viel mehr redeten sie in der folgenden Nacht nicht miteinander. Es gab nicht mehr allzu viel, was sie sich noch hätten sagen können. Als sie Stunden später seine Räume verließ, stellte er sich schlafend. Und sie war ihm dafür dankbar.

Vielleicht hätte er wirklich mit ihr geredet, wenn sie nur einmal nicht den Kopf weggedreht hätte, als er sie küssen wollte. Oder wenn sie ihn nicht für so dumm gehalten hätte, nicht herausfinden zu können, dass sie sich eine spezielle Nano-Injektion hatte geben lassen, um einen Eisprung zu provozieren um absichtlich schwanger zu werden. Um ein Versehen vorzutäuschen und ihn erpressen zu können – oder Mitleid zu erhaschen durch die angeblich so fehlgeschlagene Abtreibung. Hierbei war er sich bis jetzt nicht vollständig im Klaren, was ihr ursprüngliches Ziel gewesen war. Vielleicht war es auch die Frechheit, ihm eine Novizin als Bote zu schicken, was ihn davon abhielt, sie zu warnen, nun war es einerlei. Die Dinge hatten ihren Lauf genommen.

Fasziniert starrte er auf den runden Monitor und beobachtete, wie die Explosion das Schwesternschiff erst in einem grellen Feuerball auseinander riss, bevor infolge des Sauerstoffdefizits im All alle Flammen erstickten und nur noch dunkle Trümmerteile zu erkennen waren. Er reagierte nicht einmal, als der Lord Marshal neben ihn trat, bevor er von diesem angesprochen wurde: „Wie jammerschade. Dabei hatten sie so gute Arbeit bei der Erziehung geleistet…"

„Sie hatten die Wahl. Und sie haben sich entschieden", entgegnete der Purifier seinem Herrn ungerührt.

„Glaubst du, sie hätten sich entschlossen zu bleiben, wenn sie von der Bombe gewusst hätten?", fragte der Lord Marshal und beobachtete den Mann an seiner Seite auf jede Reaktion hin. Er wusste, dass der Purifier wenig von der Alternative Konvertierung oder Tod hielt.

„Nein, ich denke nicht", antwortete der Purifier immer noch äußerlich gelassen und wendete sich dem aktuelleren Geschehen auf Aquila Major zu, wo gerade die Bodenoffensive in die entscheidende Phase überging.

Der Lord Marshal runzelte die Stirn. Als der Purifier nach der ‚Ernte' ein zweites Mal zu ihm gekommen und vorgeschlagen hatte, den Auslöser für einen Ionentarnschild mit einer Explosivladung am Antrieb des Schwesternschiffes zu koppeln, hatte der Oberste der Necromonger seinen Berater zunächst für verrückt gehalten. Sicher, es gab Differenzen zwischen dem Schwesternorden und dem Rest der Gemeinschaft, dennoch hatte der Lord Marshal niemals vermutet, dass die Schwestern wirklich ernsthaft an Flucht dachten. Aber das Schiff hatte die Formation der zivilen Begleitschiffe der Armada verlassen und den Tarnschild aktiviert. Und damit auch gleichzeitig die Kettenreaktion in ihrem Reaktor ausgelöst.

Diese Tragödie würde natürlich öffentlich betrauert werden. Und der Lord Marshal würde erklären, dass er keine weiteren Kinder in die Gemeinschaft aufnehmen werde, da nun niemand mehr da sei, der ihnen so kompetent und aufopferungsbereit die Werte der Necromonger vermitteln könnte, wie es die Schwestern getan hätten. Man würde den Schwesternorden in ehrenvollem Andenken behalten, aber nicht wieder beleben, da es unmöglich erschiene, je an das heran zu reichen, was die Schwestern in den Jahren seit Baylock aufgebaut hatten.

Abgesehen davon nahm sich der Lord Marshal vor, den Purifier noch genauer im Auge zu behalten. Wer sich so derart emotionslos bei dem Tod seiner Mätresse zeigte, vermochte alles zu verbergen. Oder war wirklich völlig ohne Skrupel. Auf jeden Fall nicht zu unterschätzen, aber das hatte er spätestens jetzt auch nicht mehr vor, zu riskieren.

Für den Purifier stand fest, dass er sich nun sehr intensiv nach einem Alpha-Furyaner umschauen würde. Er wusste zwar nicht so recht, wie er einen solchen erkennen sollte, aber das würde sich früher oder später ergeben. Er hatte Zeit. Und für die wirklich wichtigen Dinge im Leben sollte man sich doch Zeit nehmen, oder etwa nicht?

ENDE

A/N: Ich weiß, dass die Prophezeiung explizit von einem männlichen Furyaner sprach, aber das müssen ja der Purifier und die Mutter Oberin nicht unbedingt gewusst haben. Außerdem, wer sagt denn, dass die Elementals nicht genau wussten, dass der Purifier erst eine kleine Aufrüttelung bräuchte, bevor er genau das tun würde, wofür er vorgesehen war?

Ich hoffe, diese Geschichte hat dem einen oder der anderen wenigstens etwas gefallen, auch ohne Riddick. Anmerkungen, Kritik, Hinweise auf Fehler: alles gern gesehen!

Ich verbeuge und verabschiede mich bis zur nächsten Geschichte,

Eure silverbullet27


End file.
